The Phantom of the Opera 2
by Star Angel91
Summary: Based of the famous musical featuring Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum, this is the continuation of the story done in a musical format, telling the story of what happens after Christine has left the Opera House.
1. Prologue : The Beginning

**The Phantom of the Opera 2**

_In sleep he sang to me...In dreams he came...That voice which calls me...And speaks my name..._

Prologue:

It had been 2 in the morning before Erik could see her. She came cloaked in black, the shadows welcoming her. Welcoming her back to her phantom. He could see her brunette curls and green eyes. He wanted to see his Christine.

Sadly this fantasy was not real as Natassia Spanyar pulled off her hood. It had been 3 years since his angel of music had been married. He could not forget her. He had tried, he truly had. He met Natassia who became his only compaion, and soon his lover. Despite their relationship, she could never replace the missing piece of his heart. So he sent Natassia away, he could not give her the love she longed for.

"Why are you here?", he asked in a very neutral voice. Natassia reached her tiny hand and touched his face. She brought it back as if she'd been burned. It then ran through her red curls. "Erik fate has brought us here for a reason." "I told you Natassia," he sighed,"I cannot give you love." "It isn't that Erik," she sighed, "I've met someone and I love him, I love him a lot. But, there is one problem..." "Which is?, he asked becoming irritated. Natassia hesitated before turning around and walking to the carriage in the shadows.

When Natassia returned, she held a boundle in her hands. "Is that-" "A child. Yes, and she's our child," Natassia said. Erik took the baby in his arms. "Have you named her?" "No," Natassia replied, "I cannot keep her. My fiancee refuses to take her in, and I refuse to leave her on the streets. I knew I could come to you...Please take care of her."

He watched her leave and looked back to the sleeping baby. He took her down to his laire, and sat her in the bed. She then awoke, her blue eyes giving away who's child she was. She cooed as she saw him and he laughed, "Your name will be...Elysia."

Author's Note:

Alright, so everyone knows, I've changed a couple of things. Phantom of the Opera originally takes place in 1870, but the way I've arranged my story, Phantom of the Opera 1 takes place in 1908, which is when Christine has left the Opera House. And secondly if anyone is confused about Natassia's hair turning from brown to red, it didn't, Erik was just imagining seeing Christine, not expecting to see Natassia. Erik did not know she was pregnant because she left for quite some time after the broke off the relationship. I didn't want to dwell on them simply because they are not as important in this story. If someone can't tell what a word is then do let me know, I'll edit it like I am now. I didn't have much time to look over the chapter when I posted it, but because of typo errors I will. I do realize that I should have looked these things over, and I apologize. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1 : Christian

**The Phantom of the Opera 2**

_In sleep he sang to me...In dreams he came...That voice which calls me...And speaks my name..._

Chapter 1:

Christian de Chagney entered the Opera House. He looked around at all the extravigant features, before directing himself to the auditorium, He smiled upon seeing his lovely sister Rachelle, who was singing her number in the show.

"Pray God you can come

I stand outside this woman's work

This woman's world"

He smiled and sat in the front seat where he could see clearly.

"Oh it's hard on the man

Now his part is over

Now, stand against the crowd

for the father

I know you had a little life in the end

I know yuou had a lot of strenght left

I know you had a lot of strenght left

I should be crying but I just can't let it show

"Stop!" Rachelle sighed brushing away her bangs, "Yes sir?" "Oh no Ms. de Chagney it is not you. The dancers need to get their legs higher! Take a break everyone and be ready to continue in ten minutes." Rachelle smiled upon seeing her brother and she leaped from the stage to embrace him.

Though they were brother and sister they looked nothing alike, Rachelle had the blonde de chagney hair from her grandmother and aqua tealish eyes. She was very thin, very petite, Christian had brown curly hair and big brown eyes with a muscular build. Rachelle was pale and Christian was well tanned. Even though they looked nothing a like, they loved each other to the point they could read each others minds.

"Alright," the conductor began, " I want both my leads on the stage." The couple entered from the side of the stage. "Alright, now from the beginning Monsier Corren." The melody came through Benjamin Corren's ears and he began to sing to his fiancee and costar Charlotte Sparier,

**"Never knew, I could feel like this**

**Like I've never seen the sky before**

**Want to vanish inside your kiss**

**Everyday I love you more and more**

**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing**

**Telling me to give you everything**

**Seasons may change-"**

"Mr. Corren," the conductor shouted, "Why would you audition for a tenor role if you cannot sing the high part?" " I am a tenor sir," Benjamin objected. "Then sing it!" Christian smiled as his fiancee, Fleur Vincore who walked to him and Rachelle. "Good to see you Christian," she smiled. "You too Fleur, he replied kissing her hand lightly. "Fleur do you think she will appear tonight?" Rachelle asked. "I would think so," Fleur answered "She always does." "Who?" asked Christian. "The Phantom of the Opera", Rachelle answered, "The night of the show, she comes and takes the lead females place."

"Stop!", the conductor screamed, "Mr. Corren, you must not hear me clear, sing at the range you are suppose to!" "I'm trying!", Benjamin yelled back, "Why haven't you even listened to Charlotte yet? Don't you need to critique her too?!" "Not to be insensative darling," Charlotte replied, "But perhaps Mr. Hoggart thinks my voice is perfect as it stands." Rachelle noticed a letter fall infront of herslef and Fleur. Automatically she say the emblem and knew it was the infamus Opera Ghost. She handed it to Fleur who nodded and walked to the stage. "Mr. Hoggar?" "Um yes Ms. Vincore?" "The Opera Ghost has sent us another letter." "Oh?" Fleur opened the letter and began to read it.

"She says she will be in the show tonight," Fleur said "And..." "Well? Out with it ms. Vincore," Mr. Hoggart said sternly, Fleur cleared her throat, "And that our lead male could learn improvement from a toad."

"That's it!", Benjamin screamed, "I refuse to perform if she insists I could learn from a toad!" "I'm leaving too!," Charlotte screamed, "I will not be understudy to a myth!" Mr. Hoggart spent a good fifteen minutes pleading with Benjamin to stay. "What is this all about?", asked Christian. "Charlotte and Benjamin," Rachelle laughed, "They are both divas and I truly cannot decide who I like less."

Mr. Hoggart returned, "Well now, not only has she lost me my lead, but my show! How can I replace him opening night?!" "Christian!," Fleur cried, "Christian could sing the part!" Christian's eyes widened, "Fleur I-" "Come here sir," Mr, Hoggart interrupted, I need to have a look at you." Christian stood on the stage with Rachelle and Fleur beside him as Mr. Hoggart examined him. His eyes were sharp and besitant. "I suppose he'll do," Mr. Hoggart sighed, "Dress him and get ready!"

Fleur grabbed Christian's hand and pulled him into the dressing room. Rachelle smiled, "Fleur, since he's my brother and all, I think I should-" "Oh," Fleur said blushing, "Of course, I should be going." She kissed Christian's cheek, "For luck." As she left he smiled fakely, almost to reassure himself. Rachelle looked on the rack of clothes and found the suit she wanted handing it to him. "Change," She said, "And tell me once you've finished." Christian nodded. For a long time, there was an awckward silence. Christian was buttoning his shirt when Rachelle's voice broke the quiet, "Do you love her Christian?"

Christian's hands paused, then he continued. "Well of course," he laughted, "If I didn't, I wouldn't be amrrying her would I?" Rachelle turned him around, "You hesitated." "What?" "You only hesitate when you're lying to me," She replied, "I am your sister, I know you better than Fleur ever will, don't lie to me." Christian sighed as he put on his jacket, "I love her, I do. But not in a way I would think I should. She is like a sister to me, even though mother and Mrs. Vincore had plans for us. But who else should I love Rachelle? Some fairytale girl who is suppose to fall out of the sky? That will never happen."

"Maybe," Rachelle said smiling, "But if you'r not sure if you lover her and want to be with her, then don't try playing on both of your hearts, one will end up breaking." Christian nodded as he finished his tie. Fleur entered and grabbed his wrist. "Come on," She insisted, "The show is starting."

Author Note:

Alright, here's chapter 1, the first song sung by Rachelle is part of "This Woman's Work" by Kate Bush. Here's a timeline of what has happened so far that can be revealed.

February 20, 1908 - Christine Daae leaves the Opera House. (End of Phantom Of The Opera)

August 6, 1908 - Carlos Vincore and Meg Giry are married

May 12, 1909 - Marcus Vincore is born

January 4, 1910 - Erik, the Phantom, meets Natassia Spanyar

April 15, 1910 - Christian de Chagny is born

February 28, 1911 - Elysia is born

January 27, 1912 - Fleur Vincore is born

October 3, 1913 - Rachelle de Chagny is born

If you like it so far please review, there is more to come very soon. LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!!!

Star Angel


	3. Chapter 2 : Angel in the Mask

**The Phantom of the Opera 2**

_In sleep he sang to me...In dreams he came...That voice which calls me...And speaks my name..._

Chapter 2:

Christian brushed away the hair that was dangling in sweat. They were almost finished with the show, and he had not seen this "Phantom of the Opera" Of course, she was only to sing one song with him. He watched his little sister finish her song. He took a deep breath as he heard clapping and the lights went out.

He walked out to the stage and the lights came on, blingind him for a brief moment. The conductor nodded and music filled Christian's ears. He cued him and Christian began singing:

**Never knew**

**I could feel like this**

**It's like I've never seen **

**The sky before**

**Want to vanish**

**Inside your kiss**

**Everyday I love you**

**More and more**

**Listen to my heart**

**Can you hear it sing?**

**Telling me to give**

**You Everything**

**Seasons may change**

**Winter to spring**

**But I love you**

**Until the end of time**

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you**

**Until my dying day**

Christian smiled and looked out to the audience. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A shadow. He turned to face it. Then he saw her.

_Suddenly the world seems such_

_A perfect place_

_Suddenly my life has such a _

_Perfect Grace_

All at once he was amazed. Her voice was the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. He began to sing with her.

Suddenly my life

Doesn't seem such a waste

Then he found he couldn't. He was speachless and she smiled to reassure him.

_It all revolves_

_Around you_

He smiled at her back. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front of the stage. He began to sing with her once more.

And there's no mountain

Too high

No river

Too wide

Just sing this song 

And I'll be there

By you're sidfe

Stormclouds may gather

Stars may collide

But I love you

I love you

Until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

Oh, come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

Oh come what may

Come what may

I will love you

She smiled and again he was once moe speachless. He lost himself in her pearly smile.

_I will love you_

_Suddnely the world seems_

_Such a perfect place_

He watched her turn away from him. And he began singing again.

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Yes I will love you

Until my dying

Day

She was gone in the blackout. He left on the opposite side of the stage. "That was wonderful," Rachelle said. "Bravo!", Fleur screamed. He smiled hugging Fleur and Rachelle. But, his mind kept going back to the angel in the white mask.

Author's Note:

Hello again, I hope this has gotten better as it progressed. The song is "Come What May" by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman from Moulin Rouge. I'll see you guys later, LOVE YOU AND GOD BLESS!!!


	4. Chapter 3 : The Memories

**The Phantom of the Opera 2**

_In sleep he sang to me...In dreams he came...That voice which calls me...And speaks my name..._

Chapter 3:

Christian greeted all who went to him, congradualating his singing. He replied with "thank you", and laughed at their jokes. Finally, Rachelle appeared, taking him by his hand, excussing them both.

"Where are we going?" he asked softly. He was silenced by her finger, but she turned and smiled. "It's a secret," she said. Christian smiled and continued following her. Finally, she stopped at a door. Rachelle pulled out a key and opened the door. Christian looked in, amazed at the damag. It was almost burnt away, all byt the gold mirror. "It's mom's old room, "Rachelle said smiling.

"They didn't bother to fix it, they claim this was one of the rooms they didn't have to rebuild in the fire." Christian studied the room. It was more or less dirty, but Rachelle was right, it was intact still. He could see her vanity mirror his father said that this was the room they met in after soo many years had passed. They had recalled their childhood in that room.

His father had loved their mother very much. But almost three years after Rachelle had been born, his mother had grown ill. She remained sick for many years, eight to be presise. His mother had died at 33. He was 14 when she died and he soon became the man of the house. His father was soo griefstricken. His depression led him to the same fate, an illness with no cure. Fleur's mother had taken their family in, she had been good friends with his mother.

"Christine would not stand for this Raoul!,"Fleur's mother would say, "You whither away as your children watch with no one to hold them." Needless to say, he died only three months after their mother. Rachelle and Christian stayed with the Vincore family. As the years passed the Opera House had been rebuilt and the Vincore family taught Christian and Rachelle the art of music and theatre. Rachelle and Fleur had been gifted with dance and voice. Christian was also gifted in singing and playing the violin.

He rubbed his hand on the mirror, scattering the dust. He looked at his face, no, through his face. He could see his mother. He began to remember her lullaby to them. "Christian?," she had said, "Whatever's wrong?" "Mummy I can't sleep," he had said. He remembered at five she embraced him and she began singing her lullaby to him.

Let your mind start a journey

To a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the life

You knew before

Let your soul take you where

You long to be

And you'll live as

You've never lived

Before

His ears perked up when he heard his sister, "Christian! Look at this!" He walked over to her. She held a locket in her hand. It was in the shape of a heart. She opened it and inside were their parents. Rachelle began to hum a tune. She then sang.

In this world

You tried

Leaving it all

Behind

Hoped there was a way

I'd pray to God

Let them stay

The memories ease

The pain inside

Now I know

Why...

All of the memories

keep you near

The silent faces

Imagining you'd be here

All of my memories

Keep you near

In silent voices

Silent tears

He watched Rachelle's hand run across the wall. She picked up a dusty picture blowing the dust away. She held it to her heart.

Made me promise

I'd try

To find a way back

In this life

Hope there is a way

To give you a sign

T'm ok

The memories

Ease the pain

Inside

Now I know why...

He watched her sit the picture down and she picked up a brush. She ran it through her hair, tears spilling out of her eyes.

All of my memories

Keep you near

The silent faces

Imagining you'd be here

All of my memories

Keep you near

In silent voices

Silent tears

Rachelle ran her hand along the gold outline of the larger mirror. She wiped away dust, and leaned against the mirror.

Together with all these

Memories

I see your smile

All your memories

I hold dear

Momma you know I love you

Till the end of time

Rachelle took a small rose from her hair. She placed it beside the makeup area. The sge sat in the chair.

All of my memories

Keep you here

The silent faces

Imagining you'd be here

All of my memories

Keep you near

The silent voices

Silent tears

All of my memories

Christian stood behind her, putting his hand on her sholder. "I miss them to Racho," he siad. "I know," she said through sobs, "It's just hard." "I know," he said. He then took the locket, fascining it around her neck. "Keep it," he said, "YOu can hve them always by your side."

Rachelle smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she said "I think I should go to bed." He nodded watching her leave. She closed the door behind her gently. He relaxed his shoulders leaning against the gold mirror. To his surprise, he fell back to the ground. "Ow." He sat up and looked around realizing he had found a secret pathway. He carefully examined the mirror which had shifted to the side as a door. He then turned around to the darkness.

Christian went back to his room and lit a lantern keeping the key to the room in his pocket. He went through the passageways, down the stairs. It was like a maze. He soon realized he had to watch his feet. His foot fell into the lake and luckily he fell back onto the cement. He sat up and used his latern to find any way to get around. There was no path, but a boat.

Christian sat loq in the boat and rowed through the lake. Finally he came to a room, lit by candles and such. He stopped the boat and crawled up to the top of the stairs. What was over them surprised him.

Author's Note:

Well, that's it for chapter 3. The song Christian remembers Christine singing is a remake of Music of the Night, I had to change some of the lyrics. Let me know what you guys think, here's the timeline of how everything occurs, LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!!!

February 20, 1908 - Christine Daae leaves the Opera House. (End of Phantom Of The Opera)

August 6, 1908 - Carlos Vincore and Meg Giry are married

May 12, 1909 - Marcus Vincore is born

January 4, 1910 - Erik, the Phantom, meets Natassia Spanyar

April 15, 1910 - Christian de Chagny is born

February 28, 1911 - Elysia is born

January 27, 1912 - Fleur Vincore is born

October 3, 1913 - Rachelle de Chagny is born

November 19,1916 - Christine de Chagny grows sick with unknown illness

May 22, 1924 - Christine de Chagny dies in bed

August 17,1924 - Raoul de Chagny dies of Grief

September 2, 1926 - Erik dies

June 30, 1931 - Christian is engaged to Fleur Vincore

December 5, 1931 - Rachelle de Chagny is engaged to Marcus Vincore

February 18, 1932 - Christian de Chagny meets Elysia


	5. Chapter 4 : Elysia

**The Phantom of the Opera 2**

_In sleep he sang to me...In dreams he came...That voice which calls me...And speaks my name..._

Chapter 4:

Christian could se her. The girl that had the voice of an angel. But now, she wore no mask. Her hair was a dark red that shimmered bright red. and her skin was pearl white. Her eyes where blue, and lost in thought. She was humming a low tune which grew higher and higher. Suddenly, she was singing.

_Stay low_

_Soft, dark, and dreamless_

_Far beneath my_

_Nightmares and loneliness_

_I hate me_

_For breathing without you_

_I don't want to _

_Feel anymore for you_

She moved herself from the chair and to the portraits on the wall. He saw it was a man, wearing a mask, no, the same mask she had worn. She took one off the wall.

_Grieving for you_

_I'm not grieving for you_

_Nothing real love_

_Can't undo_

_And though I may_

_Have lost my way_

_All the paths_

_Lead straight to you_

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground_

_Like you_

She laid the portrait on a table and went to the table that held wood figurines. She held one in her hand caressing it.

_Hay low_

_Blinding wall between us_

_Melt away dear_

_Leave us alone again_

_Humming_

_Haunted somewhere out there_

_I believe our_

_Love can see _

_us through_

_In death_

The girl placed the figurine back down. She ran a hand through her hair.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground_

_Like you_

_There's room_

_Inside for two_

_And I'm not_

_Grieving for you_

_I'm calling _

_For you_

She took off the velvet cloak letting it fall to the floor. He could see the dress was dark red, adorned by roses. It was tightly fitted flowing out at the end.

_You're not alone_

_No matter what_

_They've told you_

_You're not alone_

_I'll be right_

_Beside you_

_Forever more_

_I long to be like you_

_Dad_

_Lie cold in the ground_

_like you dad_

_there's room inside for two_

_And Im not grieving for you_

_And as we lay in silent bliss_

_I know you'll remember me_

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground_

_Like you_

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm calling for you_

Christian couldn't believe it. He wanted more than anything to understand her sadness. So mich that he forgot the position he was in. When she turned around he had fallen back into the lake. After his eyes cleared and his head rose, he saw her standing where he had been. He then realized what he'd forgotten. He was in a lair, he knew nothnig about her, and no one knew where he was.

"Who are you?", he asked. "I think that's none or your concern, Christian," She said, "You shouldn't be here." "Why?", he asked. "Because this is my private home. And you are not welcome!" "How do you know my name?" "Rachelle talks about you." "How do you know Rachelle? What is this place?" "This is the place my father built by his genious. Your sister came to the sanctuary within the Opera House and she heard me there. She's never seen me. But she speaks with me, expressing ger worry for you. She trusts me."

Cheistian had so many questions. "Where did you learn to sing so beautifully?" "My father was the one who gave me lessons." "Can you teach me?" There was a pause. "You have to go." "Wait! Why?!" "You must go!," she demanded pushing him into the boat. But he grabbed her wrist. "Miss...I have taken lessons from professors about what they consider is music. But they have no magic in their teachings. I want that magic, so please..." It seemed like forever as they stared each other down. But she blinked and nodded. "Two days time Christian. Meet me here...since you know well how to manage to get here. Before sunset, don't be late."

"Thank you," Christian said laughing, "I'll pay you-" "No," she said pushing him off shore, "There is not enough money in the world to teach you what I will." "Well, thank you soo much," Christian repeated. "Oh, by the way," she called after him, "Elysia." "What?," he said. "That is my name, Elysia." "Till sunset in two days then, Elysia," he said. He watcher her behind him, through the mist, until it was too thick to see her.

Author's Note:

Alrighty, so now we get to the good stuff lol. Alright the song is "Like You" by Evanescence, more to come very soon. LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!!!

StarAngel


	6. Chapter 5 : Fleur's Desire

**The Phantom of the Opera 2**

_In sleep he sang to me...In dreams he came...That voice which calls me...And speaks my name..._

Chapter 5:

Christian woke up, remembering his previous night. He yawned with outstreched arms before sitting up. What was it about her? He wanted to comfort her, he wanted to know her. It was suck a strange feeling and CHristian couldn't name it.

A knock on the door broke his train of thought. As if routine he opened the door to see that it was Fleur, who was surprising the color of a ripe tomato. "Um...I apologize. I thought you were dressed." His brow rose questioningly and he looked down. He was without a shirt and wearing silk pajama pants. He smiled. "Oh, sorry Fleur, did you need something?" "Well," Fleur said, "I was wondering if you might join me for lunch. I've prepared a picknick basket so..."

For some odd reason his heart seemed to beat faster. "No!" something inside him screamed. He swallowed it back and nodded, "Yes." "Well," she said smiling, "See you at lunch." With that she was gone and he closed the door. He leaned against it relaxing his body. Maybe Rachelle was right. He didn't really love Fleur, but...it was convient not to worry about things. Like stress...funny feelings...or worse...a broken hear. He really did care for Fleur...but did he love her?

Fleur, had her own confusion to worry with. She opened her own door, closing it behind her, and falling on her bed. She held her pillow in her arms.

Won't someone tell me

What has happened to me?

Why I am so misunderstood

Why can't they see?

Now I'm caught between

The devil and

The angel that I used to be

She threw the pillow behind her. She ran a hand through her blonde locks. Her nind continued wondering and she sighed.

They say I'll understand

It all in good time

But aga ain't nothing but

A number in my mind

I'm going crazy

With this pull me, push me

Caught between

Wrong and right

She sat up and walked over to her vanity. She powdered her nose and began putting on lipstick. She rubber her lips together.

I wanna give in

To the woman in me

I wanna be someone

They don't want me to be

The moral of the story

Is I've got no choice

I must not chase

The boys

Fleur stood and left her room. She couldn't helf her feelings in her heart. She started to walk downstairs to the kitchen.

I started writing down

My deepest secrets

Seven days a week of

Thruth and fantasy

Got this feeling

The way my life

Has got to be

Prepared for changes

She went into the kitchen, starting to fix sandwishes and a fruit salad. She sat them all in the basket.

Won't someone tell me

What has happened to me?

Why am I so misunderstood

Why can't they see?

Now I'm caught between

The devil and the angel

That I used to be

Fleur's mind continued to drift back to Christian. She couldn't escape her feelings. She dropped an apple on the floor, and it rolled across. She sighed chasing after it.

I wanna give in

To the woman in me

I wanna be someone

They don't want me to be

The moral of the

Story is I got no choice

I must not chase

i wanna go left

When they tell me

Go right

Don't wanna be

The little girl

They're kissing

Goodnight

The moral of the story is

I got no choice

I must not chase the boys

Fleur picked up the apple and looked up at the apinting on the awwll. It was a couple sitting on a bench watching each other, holding hands.

Make me cry, make me try to tell

A thousand lies

But that won't ever change

The way I feel inside

They got their opinions

But I just don't care

Cause that's not what

I wanna hear

She ran her hand across the paint. It was very smooth, almost how she picture Christian. She then pulled her hand back. She couldn't he thinking this!

I, I must, I must not

Chase the boys

I, I must, I must not

Chase the boys

I, I must, I must not

Chase the boys

Fleur picked up the basket and turned to the clock. She needed to go get Christian. She left the room and climed up the stairs.

I wanna give in to the

Woman in me

I wanna be someone they

Don't want me to be

The moral of the story

Is I got no choice

I must not chase

I wanna go left

When they tell me go right

Don't wanna be the

Little girl they kissing goodnight

The moral of the story is

I got no choice...

I must not chase...

The boys

She knocked on his door. Christian opened the door, dressed this time. Fleur smiled, "Ready to go?" "Yes," he answered. Maybe she wouldn't have to be so controlling over her desires after all.

Author's Note:

Alright song is "I Must Not Chase the Boys" by Play, hope the story is enjoyable so far. Review please!!! LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!!!

Star Angel


	7. Chapter 6 : Dark Waltz

Chapter 6:

Elysia leaned against the silk pillow. How had it become so complicated? Why dod she day yes? She growled, sitting up. Tomrrow, he would come for his 'lesson'.

She had to admit, Christian was very handsome. But she knew she couldn't have feelings for him. He was embrced by light and she'd always dwell in the shadows. She ran her hand over the silk sheets, grabbing it between her index finger and thumb. She rubbed it in circles, examining it. It was deep red which stretched from different hughes as something moved it.

She released it, getting out of the bed. She sighed in a deep breath. She looked to her side table, at the music bos her father had given her. It was gold with a rose on top. SHe wound it up, and it opened. There was three couples dancing, to the melody of the music box. She sang with the tune:

_We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the color runs together_

_i'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny_

_Forever_

She stood and began dancing with the music box. she smiled and contuinued to sing with it.

_Dance me into the _

_night_

_underneath the full moon shining_

_So bright_

_Turning me into the _

_light_

She smiled at her nightgown, silk, like her sheets, only white. She walked to the silk curtains, and looked at the manquin which looked like her. It was wearing a long black dress made of delicate material, convered in sparkle. She ran her hand over the dressm taking in the smooth feel of the amterial.

_Time dancers shirling past_

_I gaze through the looking glass_

_And feel just beyond my grasp_

_Is heaven_

_Sacred Geometry_

_Where movement is poetry_

_Visions of you and me_

_Forever_

Elysia smiled and walked through the candle area. The candles were lit, strongly shining in the night.

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the full moon shining_

_so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

Suddenly, she was infront of the mirror. She closed her eyes, imagining herself in a ballroom, with several ballroom dancers. In the crown she was Christian, who's hand streched out to take her own. She saw herself in that black dress, her hair up with a few curls coming down, with white gloves. She grabbed his hand nad they began to dance.

_Dance me into the night_

_underneath the full moon shining_

_So bright_

_Let the dark waltz begin_

_Oh let me wheel_

_Let me spin_

_let it take me again_

_Turnign me into_

_the light..._

Her fantasy faded away as she opened her eyes. "No," she sighed, "I can't feel this way." She turned away from the mirror. Why was she feeling this way? She didn't even know him! She knew his voice, which wouldn't leave her mind, taunting her thoughts.

Elysia sighed, "What do I do?" She loaked up to the portrait of her father., "You would'ne known, wouldn't you?: She had no reply. She sat in the chair, lost in thought. Hecould come and have his lessons, but she would not be forced to love him. She could teach him without having such feelings.

Her mind drifted back to her lessons with her father. She had been singing, with his constant interruption. "Stop your hesitating! Until you let the power of music flow through you, you will not be satisfactory to anyone!" She sighed. Now, she would have to do the same lecturing for Christian.

Perhaps he wouldn't be such a challenge. Maybe he would get it immediately and not need her. She sighed. Wishful thinking couldn't help her, she knew he wou;dn't understand. Not at first.

So on continued the thoughts of the Phantom of the Opera, lost in her mind.

Author's Note:

Song is "Dark Waltz" by Hayley Westenra. Hope you guys like it so far, let me know what you think please review!! Love you all and GOD BLESS!!!

Star Angel


	8. Chapter 7 : The First Lesson

Chapter 7:

Christian looked one last time at himself in the mirror. Elysia was expecting him any minute. He, however, had been so concerned with his appearance, he'd lost track of time. He straightened his coat, and grabbed the key to his mother's old room.

He led himself through the passage through the mirror, then through endless staircases, until he reached the boat on the lake. He rowed through the lake until he saw candles and then he made his way to the misty shore.

"Welcome," a voice spoke, bouncing off silence. Then he saw Elysia. She was standing behind a row of candles, wearing a long black gown. It shimmered in the candlelight, with long black gloves adorning her arms. Her hair was in a loose bun, clipped by pearls and a butterfly pin. Christian was awestruck.

"Are you ready?" Elysia asked. He nodded swallowing back his nerves, "Um...yes." Eylsia smiled, leading him to the organ, with lists and lists of song lyrics sitting on it. "Chose what you wish to sing," she commanded, "Look through these songs, and pick while I continue to warm myself up." He picked up the list of songs while Elysia sat and began playing a tune on the organ. He had gotten lost watching her hands. They were barely touching the keys, almost as if she was floating over them.

"Well," she said, "have you picked yet. We will never get our lesson done if you can't pick something." "Oh," he said jerking a bit and he randomly pulled out a song, "This one." she sighed, and snatched it from him, looking over it, and handing it back. Her hands began their floating routine and Christian began to sing,

**Did I disappoint you?**

**Or let you down?**

**Should I be feeling guilty?**

**Or let the judges frown.**

**Cause I-**

Elysia's hands slammed so suddenly on the keys and she looked up. "No!," she screamed. "What, what did I do?!," Christian asked. "Did you read what you picked?" "well...no..." "Well," she said, "Goodbye Mr. de Chagny," she stood and walked away, but not before he caught her harm. "What's wrong with you?! You make such "great efforts," I've only been here five minutes and you're screaming at me and forcing me to leave! you're cold, and disgusting."

Christian watched Elysia in silent moments. "Cold and disgusting...and here I thought you understood a little of music..." she picked up the lyrics he'd sat on top of the table by which he had stood near. She handed him a song. "Sit and play it." He sighed, but did as he was told. He began playing, as she sang.

_We heard the tale since we_

_were young,_

_Heard the songs that have been sung_

_About an evil spell._

_Someone beautiful is cursed_

_We feel sad though_

_every verse_

_Till a kiss and all is well_

Christian could play no more. He watched Elysia, for it could only be magic pouring from her mouth. Her hands were moving throughout the song, telling its story.

_The message that no one can teach_

_Is clearer to someone like me_

_There is no cure or evil spell_

_That's worse than we give ourselves_

_There is no sorcerer as cruel_

_As a proud and angry fool_

He saw what could only be tears fall from her face. He felt shivers rise within him.

_And yet we cry life isn't fair_

_Beneath our cries the truth is there_

_A power that will break the spell_

_We should know very well_

_Is locked within ourselves_

Christian could not believe it. He felt his own heart begin to break from the song.

_Yet we'd rather blame_

_And curse our faith and change_

_We run from everyone_

_To hide from the pain..._

_And all the shame_

_The story long we knew_

_It well_

_About a wretched evil spell_

_A power that will break_

_This curse_

_Oh I know, all to well_

_Is locked within _

_myself_

He felt dry tears pouring out. "I...I am so sorry. How, how did you do that?" Elysia shook her head, "Oh Christian, anyone can sing. But not everyone sings with their heart. Every once in a while, there will be one singer who sings with their heart, there are some who do it but not with their whole heart, but for the most part, singers have forgotten their heart. Their heart is not as important as the payment they shall receive."

"You will not ever know the magic, until you feel what you are singing. Until you become slave and master of it, you cannot control or embrace it. You cannot break it and be broken by it. You must be one. A union, a marriage, father and son. Now, will you cooperate with my methods?" Christian nodded, scooting on the left side of the bench. Elysia sat and began playing. "Now sing," she commanded. He nodded.

**Did I disappoint you**

**Or let you down**

**Should I be feeling Guilty**

**Or let the judges **

**frown**

**Cause I saw the end**

**Before it begun**

**Yes I saw you were blinded**

**And I knew I had won**

**So I took what's mine**

**By eternal right**

**Took your soul out**

**Into the night**

He felt emotion rising deeper in his voice. Christian closed his eyes. It hurt. He was resisting.

**I've kissed your lips**

**And held your hand**

**Shared your dreams**

**And shared your bed**

**I know you well**

**I know your spell**

**I've been addicted to you**

Christian stood pacing in a daze as he sang. He turned back to look at Elysia his voice got soft.

**Goodbye my lover**

**Goodbye my friend**

**You have been the one**

**You have been the one**

**For me**

**Goodbye my lover**

**Goodbye my friend**

**You have been the one**

**You have been the one**

**For me**

**I am a dreamer**

**But when I wake**

**You can't break**

**My spirit**

**It's my dreams**

**you take**

**And as you move on**

**Remember me**

**Remember us and all**

**We used to be**

**I've seen you cry**

**I've seen you smile**

**I've watched you**

**sleeping for awhile**

**I'd be the father**

**Of your child**

**I cannot live without you**

**Goodbye my lover**

**Goodbye my friend**

**You have been the one**

**You have been the one**

**For me**

**Goodbye my lover**

**Goodbye my friend**

**You have been the one**

**You have been the one**

**For me**

Christian's eyes had closed. He could feel saliva building in his throat, and he swallowed it back,

**And I still hold**

**Your hand**

**In mine**

**In mine when I'm asleep**

**And I will **

**Bear m soul**

**In time**

**When I'm kneeling at your feet**

**Goodbye my lover**

**Goodbye my friend**

**You have been the one**

**You have been the one**

**For me**

**Goodbye my lover**

**Goodbye my friend**

**You have been the one**

**You have been the one **

**For me**

**I'm so hollow baby**

**I'm so hollow**

**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow**

**I'm so hollow baby**

**I'm so hollow**

**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow**

Elysia smiled an finished playing on the piano. She looked up. Christian sighed and watched her caress her hands/ "Well," Elysia said, "We still have a lot of work. But..." She looked at the clock, which now read ten. "It is late...come next week, we will work more." "Till sunset," he smiled. "Till sunset," Elysia repeated.

Author's Note:

Alright, the songs were "Goodbye My Lover" by James Blunt, and "The Curse" from Rigeletto. I hope you guys have enjoyed so far so please write reviews and I'll talk to you guys later. I LOVE YOU AND GOD BLESS!

StarAngel


	9. Chapter 8 : I Can't Help Falling In Love

Chapter 8:

Elysia sighed, opening the gate. The week had gone by so fast. Christian would be here soon for their second lesson. She couldn't help but wonder if it would be as eventful as the last time. Her thoughts were broken as he entered in the boat. Once he was standing beside her she spoke.

"I've picked a song for you," she sighed, "In the next production I wish you to sing it." Christian took the lyrics from her hands and began reading them. "This…is beautiful…" "It's your," she said, "But, we will not practice it yet. I will give you simpler things until you can get to that. Now, let's begin."

Elysia handed him a song, and he read it over, "Alright." Christian began clearing his throat, before he heard Elysia slam her hands on the keys. "What are you doing?" "I was clearing my throat." "That is not how you clear your throat," she sighed, "You use a glass of water." He nodded, and waited as she played the intro. He began:

**Wise men say**

**Only fools run a ship**

**For I can't help **

**Falling in love with you**

**Should I stay **

**Would it be sin**

**If I can't help Falling in love with you**

**Like a river flows**

**Surely to the sea**

**And so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand**

**Take my whole life too**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

**Shall I stay**

**Would it be a sing?**

**If I can't help**

**Falling in love with you**

**As a river flows **

**Surely to the sea**

**And so it goes**

**Some things are**

**Meant to be **

**Take my hand**

**Take my whole**

**Life too**

**For I can't help**

**Falling in love with you**

**As a river flows**

**Surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes**

**Some things are**

**Meant to be**

**Take my hand**

**Take my whole **

**Life too**

**For I can't help **

**Falling in love**

**With you**

**Wise men say**

**Only fools run **

**A ship**

**But I can't help**

**Falling in love with you**

Elysia smiled, "Alright, now, tell me the emotion behind this song?" "Someone in love?" "Don't ask questions of me Christian, you have to know when I say it. AS if you are that emotion. Look deeper…" "Hmm…," he sighed, " It's someone experiencing their first love and they are trying to decide whether or not to express love."

Elysia nodded, "Good enough. Now, when we meet again next week, you will have written your song ten times each night and give it to me next week." "Ten Times!!! What for?!" "Because I say!," Elysia spoke, "Now, do that song once more, and try changing the emotions within your voice to emphasize the song's emotions."

That night, Christian worked hard to please her. She would make him sing scales, make him do many sorts of things. She had him sing copula on the song she wanted him to perform. And afterwards,. She sent him on his way, with his assignment. After studying the song several times each day, began to as she said copying the lyrics onto paper, and through his hand grew tired, he began to pride in his work. It became a second love to him.

The next week he came, and suddenly Elysia was having him two times every week, then it became four, then he was there everyday. Elysia had grown warmer, and suddenly he could connect so well with her. They could tell each others thoughts. But, neither of them could bring themselves to admit the truth: They were falling in love.


	10. Chapter 9 : Illegal

Chapter 9:

Rachelle knew something was going on with Christian. He was avoiding her, and she knew it could only mean he was lying to her. Or rather, he would. That was what he'd done when they were children. She could tell then, just as she could tell now. Rachelle ran a hand through her hair, grabbing one lock and twisting it.

She knew Fleur could feel the distance too. He hadn't spoken to either of them for weeks, and just the other day he had announced he wished to sing in the new show and gave Mr. Hoggart a sheet of music. Since then all she had heard from Mr. Hoggart was how beautiful the song would be. Christian kept himself locked in his room.

Fleur, meanwhile, was trying to work on getting Christian outside. It was May and the flowers were beautiful now, she dearly wanted him to be with her. She worked up the courage to go to him. But before she knocked she listened. He was singing. And, to her surprise, beautifully. She knocked weakly on the door.

Christian, who had been working profusely, opened the door. And suddenly, he realized he'd forgotten her. He'd left her alone, confused and hurt. He began pitying Fleur, it was not his intentions. But, there was a part of him who knew he was playing games. It wasn't suppose to be that way, but he knew it had happened. It had been two whole months since he met Elysia, and he couldn't pretend he loved Fleur. Christian knew what he needed to do.

"Fleur," Christian sighed, "Come in, I've needed to say some things for a long time And I should say them now." Fleur smiled and entered, sitting in the chair by his bed. She noticed there were several papers scattered on the bed, and watched Christian gather them, sit down, and sit them on the nightstand. Fleur knew something must he wrong, but decided to act as though she knew nothing. "What did you want to speak to me about Christian?" "Fleur…," he said, his eyes falling down to his feet. What was he to say? "Is something wrong?," she asked.

Christian felt saliva and fear build up within his throat, but he swallowed it back and shakily began speaking. "Fleur, I know we are engaged. But, I…I don't think I have been right about us. Our mothers always wanted us to marry, and I wanted to respect their wishes. But, Fleur…you've always been like a sister to me, a dear friend. I just don't love you as a wife, and I've come to realize I never can. I tried Fleur, and I even thought it would be so simple not to get hurt. But, my heart aches and longs for…someone else…So I am breaking off the engagement."

Christian grabbed Fleur's hand an began massaging it tenderly. "Please understand," he said pleadingly. Fleur was stiff. He couldn't even tell what her emotion was. She smiled and spoke. "Thank you for telling me Christian…" she stood, walking out. Christian could almost feel her pain, though she dare not show him. He truly was sorry, but he couldn't do this anymore.

Fleur made it to her door before tears began to fall. She threw herself on her bed and began crying loud into her pillow. Several hours later, she awoke on the damp pillow. She looked up to the wall:

Who would have thought that you could

Hurt me?

The way you're done it

So deliberate, so determined

Since you've been gone

I bite my nails for days

And question my own questions on and on

Tell me now, tell me now

Why you're so far away

When I'm still so close

You don't even know the meaning of the words I'm sorry

You said you would love me until you die

As far as I know you're still alive

Baby

You don't even know the meaning of the words I'm sorry

I'm starting to believe, it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart

I tried so hard to be attentive

To all you wanted, always supportive always patient

What did I do wrong

I'm wondering for days and hours

Anyhow, anyhow

I wish you both the best

I hope you get along

You don't even know the meaning of the words I'm sorry

You said you would love me until you die

As far as I know you're still a live

Baby

You don't even know the meaning of the words I'm sorry

I'm starting to believe, it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart

Open heart, open hear, It should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart

Open heart, open heart, it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart

Fleur pushed her pillow away. Her heart was utterly breaking. She wiped her tears, and sighed. She then cried out, releasing emotions within her.

Rachelle jerked as she heard the cry. She looked at Fleur's door as she passed by it. She immediately went to Christian's room. Rachelle banged on the door, and Christian answered quickly. She walked into his room and looked at him as he closed the door. "Don't lie to me Christian," Rachelle spoke, "What have you done?" Christian looked into Rachelle's aqua eyes, which were growing deeper. "I broke off our engagement," he answered.


	11. Chapter 10 : The Melody Within

Chapter 10:

Elysia sighed. She gathered up the music sheets putting them all on top of the organ. She heard footsteps and turned around. Christian held stacks of papers and handed them to her. "There you are," he said, "All 600 pages." "Hmm…," she smiled, "Thank you, it shows me how hard you've worked."

Elysia then led him to candles. "What are you doing?," he asked. Elysia began dropping the papers into candles, and they began burning. Christian cried out trying to grab them up, but Elysia took his hand pulling him away. When it was over, she removed the candles and replaced them. "Why? Why did you do that?! I worked so hard!" "Yes," Elysia said, "And now we've reached our climax Christian, do you feel the pain in having it taken from you? Until you do, you will not be one with the music. Do you understand what you are to become? You will be a great singer. But only when you release your pain!"

Christian felt tears stream down. "Now, we must continue our work. Christian I want you to be so great, so understand my methods, please…" Christian nodded, "I do. I will," he said. After he finished the song, he looked to Elysia. "Well?" he asked. Eylsia smiled, "You are ready…"

Two weeks later was the day of the show. Christian sighed as he looked out to the audience behind the curtain. "Christian," A voice said behind him, "You are ready, do not be nervous. Do not let it intervene with our own goals. I'll be in box five, watching you." "Thank you Elysia," Christian said. With that, she was once again in box five, waiting for his song.

Christian smiled as the audience clapped for the last song. He entered from stage right, looking out to the audience. He heard the piano begin to play, he closed his eyes, embracing the music. He began to sing:

**Music boxes have within**

**Melodies they carry with them**

**Once they open music fills the air**

**Every person you have known**

**Has a song of their own**

**Once they open up you'll hear what's there**

**It's not easy you must listen**

**Within your heart for what lies hidden**

Christian rose his hand to his heart. Then it moved in front of him reaching to Elysia.

**There was a melody**

**Locked deep inside of me**

**But now it's free**

**It found a place**

**Embraced by harmony**

**Sweet harmony**

**Love more than anything**

**Teaches our hearts to sing**

**Only love**

**Could break the spell**

**Now I know very well**

**The love within myself**

Elysia felt shivers fall behind her. It was too beautiful, he was everything she had worked so hard for. The hope she had, it was now reality.

**There was a melody**

**Locked deep inside of me**

**But now It's free**

**It found a place**

**Embraced by harmony**

**Sweet harmony**

**Love more than anything**

**Teaches our hearts**

**To sing**

**Only love**

**Could break my shell**

**Now I know very well**

**The love**

**Within **

**Now I know**

**All too well**

**The love within **

**Myself**

The crowd stood and cheered. Elysia's heart cried to her. She now knew why her father held her away from the mortal world. He knew she would feel such love in her heart. She left box five, going to her secret passage way where the chandelier met the ceiling. She looked down to Christian, and began singing in a hushed whisper.

_Dear my love_

_Haven't you wanted_

_To be with me_

_And dear my love_

_Haven't you longed_

_To be free_

_I can't keep pretending that_

_don't _

_Even know you and_

_That sweet night_

_You are my own_

_Take my hand_

Elysia turned away. She longed so much to be with Christian. But her own thoughts haunted her. He is one of the ones who stays in the light, and she…was the one behind the curtain, always watching. Tears fell and she went back down stairs past everyone and to her lair.

_We're leaving here_

_Tonight_

_There's no need to tell_

_Anyone_

_They'd only pull us down_

_So by the mornings light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere _

_Where love is more than just_

_Your name_

Elysia threw off the black cloak. She was currently wearing a flowing white gown, which had no sleeves or straps, but a pink rose between her breasts, with strings of pearls cascading down. She collapsed against her bed.

_I have dreamt _

_Of a place for_

_You and I_

_No one knows who_

_We are there_

_All I want is to give_

_My life only to you_

_I cannot dream anymore_

_Lets run away_

_I'll take you there_

Elysia reached up and grabbed one white rose from the vase by her bed. She held it to her heart, and she began smelling it's velvet scent.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be halfway to _

_Anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

Elysia stood and began walking to the organ. She could hear her heart rate speed up, and she sat down. Tears continued pouring down.

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back_

_You're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left_

_To stop you _

_Forget this life, come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now._

_Unlock your heart drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

Elysia began to play the piano, attempting to get her mind off of her heart. But it was no avail, for she loved Christian, and would not be able to hide it anymore.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only pull us down_

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere _

_Where love is more than just _

_Your name._

Elysia wiped her tears away. She relaxed, continuing to play on the organ. The keys flowed magically almost. She was now calmer, she only hoped she could remain like that. But she stopped as she heard footsteps behind her.


	12. Chapter 11 : Admittance

Chapter 11:

"Elysia," Christian said, "I wanted to thank you, I couldn't have done this without you." Elysia spoke, "You must go." "What?," he said," But…why?" "I've held up my end of the bargain, and I can no longer teach you," Elysia said standing, "So you must go." Christian felt his heart drop, "That's nothing Elysia. I want to keep seeing you." He grabbed her hand, and tears began falling from her face.

"What's wrong," he asked. "I can't," she said, "We can't, we just can't see each other." "Why?" Elysia had finally broke. "Because…I love you." she sighed:

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from_

_My solitude_

_Say you want me with_

_You here beside you_

Christian put a hand on her lip, interrupting her. He smiled:

**Anywhere you go let **

**Me go too**

**That all I ask of you**

Christian leaned forward, pulling Elysia into a kiss. He wiped away her tears, running a hand through her hair. They pulled away and Elysia touched his cheek. "For so long I've been alone…," she said. "But you are not anymore," Christian said, "I'm here with you." Elysia smiled, "I know…but how will we do this?" "My sister will help us. Then, we can teach you to be like us."

Elysia smiled. "I broke off my engagement," he said, "Because I knew I'd only hurt her, because I love you." Christian took her hand leading her to the piano, and sat. Elysia had often used the organ, but the piano was just what Christian wanted.

"I wrote you something," he said. "Oh," Elysia said smiling, "So the student surpasses the teacher?" "No," he said, "He never could." Christian played the keys, and began singing:

**My gift is my song**

**And this one's for you…**

**And you can tell everybody**

**That this your song**

**It may be quiet simple but**

**Now that its done**

**I hope you don't mind**

**I hope you don't mind**

**That I've put down in words**

**How wonderful life is**

**Now you're in the world**

**Sat on the roof**

**And I kicked off the moss**

**Well some of these**

**Voices well they**

**They've got me quite cross**

**But the sun's been kind**

**While I wrote this song**

**It's for people like you**

**That keep it turned**

**So excuse me forgetting**

**But these things I do**

**You see I've forgotten**

**If they're green or they're blue**

**And well the thing is **

**What I really mean**

**Yours are the sweetest eyes**

**I've ever seen**

He smiled to Elysia as she sat beside him while he played. He continued:

**And you can tell everybody**

**That this is your song**

**It may be quite simple**

**But…**

**Now that it's done**

Christian stopped, turning to Elysia, gently caressing her cheek.

**I hope you don't mind**

**I hope you don't mind**

**That I've put down in words**

He stood, grabbing Elysia's hand, pulling her up gently to her feet.

**How wonderful life is**

**Now you're in the world**

Christian picked her up spinning her around. Then, his grip loosened so she touched the floor, her skirt sliding up slightly.

**Hope you don't mind**

**I hope you don't mind**

**That I've put down in **

**Words **

He took her hands in front of his face. Elysia smiled, kissing his hands.

**How wonderful life is**

**Now you're in the world**

He waltzed with her before spinning her around. Then he kissed her gently. "I love you," he said holding her close. 'I love you," She replied.


	13. Chapter 12 : Happiness

Chapter 12:

It was early Sunday when Christian came to get Elysia for church. Elysia awoke still in her night gown and Christian grabbed her hand. "Come, lets go see Rachelle," Christian said, "She'll find you something to wear, she's right at your size."

Elysia followed Christian to Rachelle's room. He knocked twice before she answered. "Hello," she said, "Come in." Elysia entered followed by Christian. Rachelle turned and looked at him with teal eyes. "Not you," she said. "Oh," Christian said embarrassed he left quickly, and Elysia smiled. "How long have you seen him?," Rachelle asked. "Three months almost," She answered. "You taught him?," she asked, "As you taught me?" "Not exactly," Elysia said, "He found my lair."

Rachelle smiled, "Well, lets find you something to wear. You know, Marcus says my pink dress is the pretty one." "Marcus?," asked Elysia as Rachelle led her to the closet. "Yes, Marcus Vincore, my fiancée and Fleur's brother," Rachelle answered. "Oh," Elysia said, "are you and her close?" Rachelle turned smiling, "No, truly, I never liked her." Elysia smiled, as Rachelle pulled out the dress. It was soft pink silk, with short sleeves and a skirt that reached the knees, with a tint darker pink rose. She smiled and laid it on the bed. "Lets get some shoes and nail polish."

After a half hour and all nails painted, Elysia ran a brush through her hair. "You have lovely hair," Rachelle said, "May I?" "Sure," Elysia answered Handing her the brush. Rachelle began brushing Elysia's hair. "You know, Marcus always asks me such silly questions." "Oh," Elysia said.

"Yes they're absolutely ridiculous," she said. "Like what?," Elyisa asked. "Well…," she said.

He asks me why I always brush my hair

Yeah

He asks me why I need 32 pairs of shoes

To wear

He seems to ask me why I do a lot of things

It's just a chick thing, he outta let it go

To me its nothing but its not getting through

Rachelle pulled Elysia to her feet. She handed her the dress.

That's what girls do.

They keep you guessing the whole day through

Play you're emotions

Push all your buttons

It's true

That's what girls do

Rachelle smiled and pushed Elysia into the bathroom so she could change. She picked up the brush singing in it.

You ask why I gotta play

So hard to get yeah

You ask me do I play it cool

Just to make you sweat

Yeah

You want some kinda

Explanation I can give

It's just a chick thing

That you're messing with

To me it's nothing

But it's not getting

through to you

Elysia re-entered and smiled. She already knew she liked Rachelle.

That's what girls do

They keep you guessing the while day through

Play you're emotions

Push all your buttons it's true

That's what girls do

Elysia smiled as she and Rachelle jumped on the bed.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Why should I change

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Elysia laughed as they posed. Rachelle put the brush between them, pretending to share the 'microphone.'

I'm having too much fun

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

To you it's amusing

To me it's nothing new

Elysia smiled taking the brush singing into it, smiling:

_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing_

_The whole day though_

_Play your emotions_

_Push all your buttons_

_Its true_

_That's what girls…._

Rachelle smiled leaning over to the brush and sang:

You try to understand

But you don't have a clue

Elysia laughed as they shared the brush playing around head banging and such.

That's what girls do

They keep you guessing the

Whole day through

Play you're emotions

Push all your buttons

It's true

That's what girls do

Rachelle smiled jumping off the bed, letting Elysia finish.

_That's what girls do_

_You ask me why I change_

_The color of my hair_

_yeah_

Rachelle laughed and sat in the chair. Elysia fell flat on the bed smiling. A knock came to the door and Elysia stood and went to open it. Christian stood there, wearing a lovely tux. "Elysia," he said, "You look beautiful…" "You look charming," Elysia said. "Well," he said, "Are you ready?" Elysia nodded, "I think so." "I hope you two can get along," he said, "Not like you and Fleur were Rachelle."

Rachelle smiled at Elysia, "I think we get along just fine." Elysia laughed, "I think so too." Elysia smiled as they entered the church. She'd never been into a church, her father had denied her access to religion. She'd always wanted to go to church. "We're Jewish you know," Christian said, "But mom and dad believed Christ was son of god, and we went to church." "I never went to Chruch, except the one in the Opera House. I, used to pray for my father…" "Why," Christian asked. "He was over come by a skin disease. It was…something he liced with for many years. It caused one side of his face to be distorted, but he managed on medicine. But one day his body became resistant to it, and nothing else could help him. He died in bed when I was a little over 14." "I'm sorry," Christian replied. "No," Elysia said, "Don't be, he was asleep and ready. He was always sad, like he had lost something valuable to him."

Rachelle smiled, "At least he knew no pain when he died. Come, let's find a seat." Elysia smiled, glad they could get off the subject. Christian followed her to the second pew. They sat down, discussing things until the sermon began. When everyone stood, Elysia hesitantly copied them. "Good morning brothers and sisters, open your hymnals to page 327." Elysia picked up a hymnal, sharing it with Christian.

What can wash away my sin

Nothing by the blood of Jesus

Elysia looked at Rachelle who held her hand. "It's ok," Rachelle said, "You'll get the hang of it." Christian smiled as Rachelle sang,

He was pierced for our transgressions

And crushed for our sins

The punishment that brought us peace

Was upon him

By his wounds, by his wounds

We are healed

Christian nodded. He touched Elysia's shoulder, and they sat as the sermon began. He picked up the bible, showing to her. He smiled,

**He was pierced for our transgressions**

**And crushed for our sins**

**The punishment that brought us**

**Peace**

**Was upon him**

**By his wounds**

**By his wounds**

**We are healed**

Elysia looked up and people stood, walking to the alter. She could feel her spirit call her up there.

**We are healed by your sacrifice**

**By the life that you gave**

Elysia heard Christian's voice speaking to her, and Rachelle smiled to her.

We are healed for you paid the price

By your grace we are saved

We are saved

He was pierced for our transgressions

Crushed for our sins

The punishment that brought us peace

Was upon him

By his wounds, by his wounds

We are healed

Christian smiled as Elysia stood, he and Rachelle stood too. Christian took her hand,

**We are healed by your sacrifice**

**By the life that you gave**

**We are healed for you paid the price**

**By your grace we are saved**

**We are saved**

Eylsia walked to the alter. She calmly took hands of both Christian and Rachelle, as she followed them. She sighed,

We are healed by your

Sacrifice

By the life that you gave

We are healed for you paid 

The price

By your grace we are saved

We are saved

They kneeled and Elysia grabbed her hands together as Christian and Rachelle grabbed her shoulders,

_What can wash_

_Away my sin…_

Nothing but the 

Blood of Jesus


	14. Chapter 13 : One Moment

Chapter 13:

I'm happy for you," Rachelle said squeezing Elysia's shoulder. "I still have a lot to learn," Elysia said. "We'll teach you," Christian said, "That's what we're here for." They left the church going out to the parking lot. There stood a man Elysia had never seen. His hair was a light blonde, and his eyes were brown. "Hello Marcus," Rachelle said hugging him. "It's good to see you!"

"Are you read?" he asked. She nodded and turned to Christian, "Would you both like to go with us?" "Where?" Elysia asked. "The gardens for a picnic," Rachelle answered, "It's such a lovely place to be right now you know, the river is enchanting!" Elysia looked to Christian, who nodded, " I think it's a splendid idea!"

When they reached the gardens, Elysia was ultimately impressed. Rachelle had been right, it was lovely. Luckily, they had gone home and got dressed in more appropriate clothing. Elysia and Rachelle were wearing sundresses, Elysia had pulled her hair back in a ponytail, while Rachelle was wearing a hat. Once they had gotten there Rachelle and Marcus Walked ahead, Rachelle attached to his arm. Elysia held Christian's hand. "It's so small," he said. "What?," Elysia asked. "Your hand," he replied, And very soft." "Should they be large like yours," she asked.

"No," he replied, "I like them, they fit perfectly in my hands." "Yes," she said smiling, "I guess they do." They were currently ion a path to find a spot that Rachelle had picked for their picnic. Elysia looked around her. The flowers were lovely at the current time, Elysia wanted dearly to have one. Christian smiled and plucked a Casablanca lily, putting behind her ear. Elysia smiled, "thank you, it's pretty." "Not as pretty as you," he said smiling.

"I found it!" Rachelle exclaimed. Elysia helped Rachelle set up the blankets and the food. Rachelle was right, it was a beautiful spot. The grass was green, it was beside the river and Elysia could see the shore on the opposite side. There was a long that two people could sit on, which was covered by a blanket that Rachelle provide. Christian and Elysia sat on the blanket on the ground, getting out the sandwiches. "Peanut butter and jelly," Rachelle said smiling, "Yum!" they ate.

Elysia looked up, seeing Christian had a dab of peanut butter on his top lip. She giggled catching his attention. "What?" he asked curious. "Nothing," she replied muffling her giggle. "Is something on my face," he asked. "Yes," she confessed, "It's on your lip." He smiled, "I see how highly you think of me. Are you gonna make it up to me…" "Hmm…"

They stared at each other, before Christian leaned over, closer. Never adverting her eyes, Elysia picked up her cup sipping up the last of her drink while Christian was sitting confused waiting on his kiss. He opened his eyes, realizing she was drinking her water. "Umm.." she said licking her lips, "Delicious." Christian frowned and turned away. Elysia giggled, tapping him lightly.

"You want something special," she whispered in his ear. "Yes," he said childishly, "You owe me." "Close your eyes," she whispered leaning closer. He did so pulling her over him. She kissed him chastely, before rolling him into the river. Elysia grinned brightly as she heard Rachelle laugh behind her. Christian hadn't come up though, and it had been a couple of seconds. "Christian?…" Elysia shrieked out going over to the bank, squatting looking for him.

Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed her pulling her under. She came up immediately seeing two mischievous brown eyes. She sank low in before spitting water in his face. He laughed before pushing her under.

After finishing dessert and cleaning up, Rachelle left them the blankets while she and Marcus went to the bridge. Elysia and Christian sat on the log, looking at the stars. It was such peace and quiet. Christian looked at Elysia in the moonlight, fascinated by her beauty. "What is it?" he said. "Nothing," she said, "I just envy the moon, it's so beautiful." "Don't be envious of the moon, it's not as pretty as you," Christian said.

Elysia smiled, "You're a good person Christian." "Only because you make me so," he responded. She laid her head on his shoulder, "I don't know how you can think that, you make me better, you're the best part of my. I don't know how to live without you." "You don't have to," he said running a hand through her hair, "You always have me," She smiled looking back up at the stars, taking his hand in hers.

It soon was time to go. Elysia smiled as Christian ld her into her lair. "Well," he said, "Goodnight." There was a pause as Christian's eyes connected with Elysia. "No," he said, "I can't do this, it wouldn't be appropriate." "I didn't mean make love to me Christian," she said, "Just stay with me, it's terribly lonely with me here by myself."

She had finally talked him into staying. He removed his shirt, sliding under the sheets of her bed. Elysia returned in her nightgown, sliding into the bed as well. Christian wrapped an arm around her as she placed her hands in front of her heart. "Goodnight," he said closing his eyes. Goodnight," Elysia sighed. With that they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 14 : The Power of Love

Chapter 14:

It was one of those golden mornings where sun shone just right. Elysia's eyes fluttered open like butterfly wings.

_The whispers in the morning_

_Of lovers sleeping still_

She smiled Running a hand over Christian's face. She ran it gently through his hair.

_Are rolling like thunder now_

_As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body_

_And feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and tender_

_A love I could not forsake_

Elysia sat up looking out the window at the sun. She smiled,

_Cause I'm your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

Elysia closed her eyes and stood leading herself to her closet. She changed into a blue dress and sat in the chair by her desk.

_Lost is how I'm feeling_

_Lying in your arms_

_When the world outsides too_

_Much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there maybe times_

_It seems I'm far away_

_Never wonder where I am_

_Cause I'm always at your side_

Elysia stood once more walking through the candles.

_Cause I'm your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I'm frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love_

She ran a had across a painting of two angels on the wall. They were in the clouds, lovers holding each other in curious poses, surrounded by feathers.

_The sound of your heart_

_Beating_

_Made it clear_

_Suddenly the feeling that_

_I can't go on_

_Is light years_

_Away_

She turned to the piano and began playing it in a slow even pace. Her fingers magically flowed with each breath she took.

_Cause I'm your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I van_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I'm frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love._

She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. Elysia kissed Christian's warm hand, before sighing contently. "Good morning," he said, kissing her cheek. Elysia smiled, "Morning." "So," he laughed, "What's our schedule?" "Hmm…," Elysia sighed, "How about breakfast?" "That's a great idea," he said joyously, "I'll cook!" "How about we both cook," Elysia replied. "I suppose it would be a good idea," he said smiling.

Christian was speechless to see Elysia had her own kitchen. She pulled out the supplies and handed Christian what he needed to cook eggs. She smiled, "I'm going to fix pancakes and grits." "Hmm…," Christian sighed, "I'll fix bacon!" so they went along cooking. Christian sat his bacon and eggs on the table while he waited on Elysia to finish. She smiled at him as she sat her grits on the table, "Now that the pancakes are cooled, we can eat."

Sop they ate their breakfast. After they finished, Elysia began washing dishes. Christian came up behind her brushing his hand through her hair. "You want help," he said shifting by her at the sink. ":No," she teased, "I don't need a man to help me, I'm not defenseless." "Oh, really," Christian said. He immediately picked her up and spun her around. "Surrender defenseless woman!," he said in a loud deep voice. "Never!," Elysia shouted back before running her soap covered hands over his hair. He dropped her and she headed back to the sink throwing water and soap suds at him.

"Oh," he said rubbing soap off his face, "Now it's on." "What are you gonna do my big strong sturdy man?" "Give me a hug!" he said. Elysia laughed as Christian crashed into her taking her to the floor. They both sat up laughing hysterically.


	16. Chapter 15 : You Raise Me Up

Chapter 15:

It had been almost two years since Christian and Elysia had admitted their love. Rachelle and Marcus had married April of the previous year. Elysia and Christian deeply loved each other, and as of now they were both strong Christians. Luckily they had no trials between them.

As of now, a war had begun in Europe. Jews were being taken to concentration camps, put though all sorts of torture. They had failed to enter France as of yet, and Christian along with Elysia were not concerned. Elysia was not Jewish, her bright blue eyes gave her away as a regular European.

Elysia was dressing herself for a date with Christian. She found a black dress that was simple yet formal, it had a v-cut neckline, sleeveless and tight fitting up to the skirt, which flew out reaching her knees. She had on black high heals, and left her hair down with a large black flower barrette holding back the top layer of her hair. She had on a simple single pearl on her neck, held on by a gold chain. On her right hand was a pearl ring, and in her ears were pearl earrings.

Elysia looked at herself in the mirror, before putting on a black shawl made of silk to keep her warm. She left her room and saw Christian waiting for her at the boat. She smiled, climbing in with him. He took her hand to help her in. "where to monsieur?," she asked. "Ah," he said, "That is a surprise." she smiled as he rowed them to the long stair cases and they finally reached his mother's old room. They went outside the Opera House, and Elysia was surprised to see a carriage instead of a taxi. :Oh my," she said. "Come," Christian said, "There's more."

Elysia sat beside him in the carriage. As the carriage left, Elysia looked at Christian. "Where are we going?, she asked. "It's a surprise," Christian answered. He smiled, taking her hand.

**When I'm down, and oh my soul is so weary**

**When troubles come and my heart is burdened by**

**Then, I am still and wait here in silence,**

**Until you come and sit awhile with me**

Elysia smiled at these words. It was so kind. She was shocked as Christian stood in his seat in the carriage,

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**

**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas**

**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders**

**You raise me up…to be more than**

**I can be**

Elysia pulled him down as they stopped. "Where are we?," she asked. "The Parc Monceau," he answered, "Follow me." "Alright," she answered. Christian smiled, grabbing her hand and running.

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**

**You raise me up to walk on stormy seas**

**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders**

**You raise me up…to be more than I can be**

Elysia laughed as he lead her through the park. It was one of the most beautiful places she'd ever been.

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**

**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas **

**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders**

**You raise me up…to be more than**

**I can be**

Elysia smiled as Christian covered her eyes with his hands. He lead her forward and suddenly stopped. "You can open your eyes." So, she did, and she became speechless. They were standing under a tree near the Rosarie. He smiled taking her hand,

**You raise me up**

**So I can stand on mountains**

**You raise me up**

**So I can walk on stormy seas**

**I am strong**

**When I am on your shoulders**

**You raise me up**

**To be more than I can be**

Elysia felt her heart beat quicken as he knelt on one knee. He reached in his poket and pulled out a small velvet box. Christian opened it, and inside Elysia saw a ring. It was a pink sapphire heart, surrounded by small pearls, he smiled.

**You raise me up**

**To be more than I can be**

"Elysia," Christian began holding her hand as he looked up at her, "I'm not much of a man. And, I don't think, well I know, that I am not as great of a man as you truly deserve. But, I can promise you I will give you my best. More than anything, I love you. And I want to be with you forever, so…will you marry me?" Elysia could feel tears fall as she squeezed his hand. "Yes," she answered.

He smiled and stood to his feet, putting the ring on her finger kissing her. "Yes, I will marry you," she answered, hugging him tightly.

Christian lifted her up and spun around. He gently put her on her feet and kissed her lips softly.


	17. Chapter 16 : I Love Life

Chapter 16:

Elysia knocked on the Vincore door. Rachelle was to go with her to buy a wedding dress. Finally, Rachelle answered the door. "Come in," she said, "I have to make sure things are in order before I go." Elysia stepped into the Victorian styled house. The floor was wooden and Elysia could see her reflection in it. She saw Velvet, Rachelle's kitten, walking down the stairs, in a cat-walk strut.

She heard Rachelle as she ran down the stairs. Rachelle had pulled her long blonde hair back in a ponytail. She smiled, as she saw Elysia who had kneeled down to pet Velvet. "She's soo strangely affectionate," Rachelle said, "Ready?" "Yes," Elysia smiled.

"Honey!," came a voice from upstairs. "Yes dear," Rachelle called back. "You forgot your purse," Marcus said from the top of the stairs. "Oh!," Rachelle replied running up to get her purse from her husband she gave him a quick peck and waved goodbye. She smiled as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. "Now then," Rachelle smiled, "Let's go!" Elysia nodded following her out the door.

Although Elysia had arrived by a taxi, Rachelle decided she wanted to walk to the shop. They began walking through the neighborhood and Rachelle started humming. She smiled,

An ordinary girl

She don't read all that much

She decorates her lawn with

Wild pink flamingos

She got a fanny pack, a neon jogging suit

And after work you'll see her walk her brown dog

Bingo

No further aspirations, some say that she's complacent

That she don't want the modern

Elysia smiled as Rachelle grabbed her arms, and they began spinning. She burst into laughter.

And she says

I love life

Life loves me

Everything in

The world makes

Me happy oh!

I love life

Life loves me

Lets take another trip

To Disney land

Oh

Disney land

Elysia smiled as they locked arms and started skipping down the street. Rachelle's free arm swung back and forth.

Elysia smiled as they locked arms and started skipping down the street. Rachelle's free arm swung back and forth.

A little overweight

She's a beautician

Her husband makes

Her live by

Changing old transmissions

They got a couple

Kids

Named Jim and Jenny

They love iceberg lettuce and ragu

No further aspirations some say that she's

Complacent

That she don't

Want the modern

Elysia gasped as a basket ball flew past her head and Rachelle caught it. The two boys throwing the ball turned to her, smiling. Elysia and Rachelle caught each other's stare and Rachelle winkled. They started playing.

And she says

I love life

Life loves me

Everything in the world makes

Me happy

Oh

I love life

Life loves me

Lets take another trip

To Disney land

To Disney land

Rachelle threw the ball to the boys and took Elysia's are and they started running.

What should have

On our chicken dinner

Tonight

Let's go to Orlando

Where the sun

Shines bright

Jim won a prize

At the fair

Today

No more rain it's a sunshine day

What shall we have on our chicken dinner tonight?

What shall we have on our chicken dinner tonight?

What shall we have on our chicken dinner tonight?

What shall we have on our chicken dinner tonight?

Rachelle jumped up, crying out happily, her hair flew around her and saw the big smile on her face as she came back down.

I love life, life loves me

Everything in the world makes

Me happy oh

I love life, life loves me

Lets take another trip

I love life, life loves me

Everything in the world makes

me happy

I love life, life loves me

Everything in the world makes me happy.


	18. Chapter 17 : When Things Take a Turn

Chapter 17:

Rachelle opened the door to the shop and led Elysia in. The shop was beautiful and the lace and decoration was amazing. Rachelle whispered, "I feel like I'm in a cake." Elysia laughed and finally a worker came up. "Can I help you," she asked. "Um…Yes," said Rachelle, "My friend here is getting married soon, and we came looking for a dress."

"Oh yes," the lady said, "What size?" "Umm… I'm not sure," Elysia said. "That's quite alright," the lady said, "I'll measure you." The lady used the measuring tape around her neck to measure Elysia, and began mumbling out numbers. "Alright lets try a couple on you."

After Trying on five unsatisfying dress, Elysia looked at herself in the mirror. She felt her heart drop as she had been so unsatisfied. Rachelle shook her head. "I don't think that you have what we're looking for…" The lady looked Elysia over and her eyes suddenly brightened. "I think I know what you're looking for."

The lady picked up a box hidden behind a rack of dresses and lead Elysia into the dressing room. Rachelle waited impatiently, tapping her fingers across the table. Finally, the door opened, and Elysia went to the mirror. "Oh my….," Rachelle gasped.

Elysia was speechless. The dress was tight around her chest, but flowed out loosely with a train almost 8 feet behind her. Pearls were placed decoratively in the top of the dress around her breast, but they faded out and disappeared completely once reaching her navel. The rain also had pearls and a long silk bow which covered only her bosom. It was strapless and only held up by her cleavage. "This is the one I want," she said, "How much?"

Elysia followed the lady to the cash register and she checked the price. "250 dollars," she answered, "But you seem to be a valued customer, and I can give you a discount." "Oh thank you!," Elysia spoke happily.

After Elysia took her dress to her lair, she and Rachelle went out for lunch. "It's a beautiful dress," Rachelle said smiling, "And you made it even prettier!" Elysia laughed, "Well, I do appreciate the compliment-" Rachelle held her hand up, interrupting her. Elysia was about to ask what she was doing, and then she looked up. There were several people running towards them, parents were pulling their children into buildings.

Elysia saw a man and stopped him by calling him and then she ran up to him. "Sir, I don't mean to bother you, you seem to be in a hurry, may I ask why everyone is running?" "The German army is coming." he said almost breathless, "They're going to take the Jews, they said anyone who does not have blue eyes or blonde hair will be taken." Elysia's heart began to speed uncontrollably. She turned to Rachelle.

But Rachelle was not looking at her. As Elysia's eyes caught the direction she was looking she saw the soldiers marching in, with guns. Elysia walked over to Rachelle, trying to pull her into one of the stores. "Rachelle let's go," she pleaded. "We are not in danger," Rachelle said, "Elysia, we have to stop them." Elysia shook her head, "We can't." But Rachelle wouldn't budge.

It was then Elysia saw her plan would have made no difference. They were pulling people out of stores, checking their hair and eye color. Lucky for them both, Rachelle's light colored hair and Elysia's blue eyes protected them. But some thing's could never be relieving as you would like.

Rachelle by now and stepped a few feet closer to the street. Elysia's legs would not allow her to do the same. They kept frozen to the place they stood. A little Jewish boy had pressed through the crowded army men, running for his life. Rachelle bent down and opened her arms so that he would come to her. And he did. One soldier walked over and Rachelle shoved the boy behind her, standing upright, her chin raised high.

"A dog lover I see," The soldier said. "Too bad, if you were wise you'd spare me a bullet." "You're not worthy," Rachelle said, "Shoot me, but it won't make you a better person. You might as well have sold your soul to Satan himself!" "Watch your tongue woman!," the soldier screamed. Rachelle turned to the little boy, "GO, go now, go home!" The little boy nodded and ran for dear life through the ally way. Elysia smiled, maybe Rachelle was right.

However, Elysia's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gun loading. She caught the form of the soldier, a pistol in his hand. He fired. Rachelle turned around wide eyed and looking at Elysia. In slow motion it seemed, Elysia felt nothing as she ran to Rachelle falling. Her vision blurred all she saw was Rachelle. There was no sound and she fell to her knees beside her, cradling her. The muteness was hurting her, not hearing Rachelle's mischievous laugh and her not getting up saying got you. Rachelle's cries were muted by the pain in her chest. Were the bullet lye.

"AAAHHHH!" Elysia screamed to break the silence. The soldier put his pistol in it's place and turned to leave. "Elysia," Rachelle's broken voice whispered, "It hurts." "Hold on Rache!," she cried. "Don't you die on me! Don't you dare die on me!" She looked around praying for someone to help her. And then, she saw the taxi, the door opened, and a familiar pair of brown eyes came in view. "Christian!" she cried, "Christian help me!"

Christian ran over to them, hoisting Rachelle up and putting her in the taxi. Elysia positioned herself with Rachelle's head in her lap. "Stay awake," Christian said looking at the wound, "Keep her awake," Elysia looked at Rachelle's paling face. She ran a hand through Rachelle's blonde hair, and brushed away strands in her face. Christian looked to her, "I had heard the soldiers were coming. I wanted to find you before…this…"

Elysia squeezed Christian's hand. "You could not have stopped it," she said. Rachelle's make up had sweated away and she appeared ghostly. Her eyes began to flutter closed, but Christian grabbed her face and her eyes opened wide. "I'm sorry, but you have to stay awake," he said, "Or you might not wake up." She nodded numbly, her eyes becoming lazy and drooped.

"Listen to my voice," he said, "Don't go to sleep." Christian managed to keep her awake until they were at the de Chagney Mansion, and Elysia called the doctor. Christian kept Rachelle awake, Elysia tried to help. Christian felt her forehead, "She's burning up." "I'll go get a glass of cold water," Elysia said. And while she did, she looked around for household ingredients.

She put together a concoction and made her way to the room. Christian could see that it was not clear water. It was a strange purplish-blue. Elysia sat on the bed by Rachelle, and put the cup to her lips. "Drink this," Elysia said. She tilted the glass and heard Rachelle gulp before choking it up. "I know it tastes bad," Elysia said, "But it will make things easier if you do" Rachelle nodded drinking it.

"What is that?" Christian asked. "It's a medicine," Elysia said, "My father taught me how to make many sorts of medicines with household items from scratch. This will clog up her blood flow and slow the bleeding, it will also keep her awake and aware. But she still needs a doctor…It won't last…" With that the doorbell rang and Christian ran to answer it. "Take another sip," Elysia said to her. Rachelle gulped up the liquid slowly.

The doctor came in and looked at the wound. He pulled out what looked like tongs, but a bit smaller. "Sit them on the fire my boy," he said to Christian. Elysia eyed the doctor curiously, and tipped the cup for Rachelle to drink from it.

"Mrs. Vincore," he said, "I'm sorry to say that the bullet is still in your chest and I'm going to have to get it out." Rachelle nodded and Elysia held her hand. Christian brought the tongs back and quickly handed them to the doctor. The doctor put on a pair of gloves and began to dig for the bullet.

Rachelle bit her bottom lip and squeezed Elysia's hand. But she couldn't hold it back, she let out a blood curdling scream. Elysia rubbed her head to try to calm her. "Alright I have it," he said, "Now we can…oh.." Blood was coming out much more, and the doctors eyes drooped low. "I…I think I must have pulled it out of an organ, she…she's going to die."

Rachelle began shivering and held on tight to Elysia. "No…please," Christian said, "There must be something you can do…" "There isn't," he said, "Unless you can get a gun and end it quicker for her." "Get out!" Christian screamed. Elysia felt tears fall, and she moved away from Rachelle to Christian. "Christian," she said, "I can make this quicker. She won't die for another 12 hours and it will be painful. I need a medicine and then I can make it quick and painless…" "I want her to live!," he said. "She's not going to either way Christian, but we can make it painless, I need you to stay with her while I fix it."

Christian nodded and sat beside Rachelle, as she hugged him to get heat. Elysia took out the ingredients she would need in order to fix this. She could only remember one time that she had ever made what her father called "The Death Sleep." She had been forced to make it for her father then, the night he died.

She had watched him fall asleep, knowing he wouldn't wake up. But it had instantly taken away his pain. However, the desperateness of situations would require her to inject the concoction into Rachelle's body, she no longer had the strength to drink it herself.

Elysia finished quickly. She picked up the tourniquet, filling it up with the red liquid. She entered the bed room, her eyes watching the tourniquet to make sure it did not bubble out. She took Rachelle's limp pale arm and injected it quickly. Rachelle eyed her curiously, but nodded.

Rachelle used her last bit of strength to connect hands with Christian. "Christian…" she rasped out, "I'm so cold….hold me." Christian held her hand, while using his other arm to lift her head to his chest. "Christian…" she said again. "Yes…," he replied choking back tears. "I'll always be with you…I love you…"

Her eyes fluttered shut and the grip she had on his arm was gone. Christian kissed her hair, tears falling into her sweated hair. Elysia fell sitting in a nearby chair and began weeping. It was over.


	19. Chapter 18 : What We've Done Wrong

Chapter 18:

Rachelle de Chagney Vincore

Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Wife

October 3, 1913-November 19, 1934

Elysia couldn't look away from the Epitaph, although her eyes clouded from her tears. Christian held her hand gently. Everyone had left, expect for them. Elysia sat down in front of the tombstone, running her fingers along the letters,

_The sun is rising_

_The screams have gone_

_Too many have fallen_

_Few still stand tall_

_Is this the ending of _

_What we've begun?_

_Will we remember_

_What we've done wrong?_

Christian kneeled beside her. "I don't know how to cope with this," he said. Elysia sighed, "You don't need to rush it." "I know," he said, "It's just hard." Elysia nodded, "I know, I know." Christian leaned into her, she kissed his forehead lightly. A car door interrupted their silence, as Marcus ran up.

"Christian," he said, "We need to talk. The Germans are going to march through here." Christian nodded, kissing Elysia's cheek, "I'll be back. Wait for me?" "Always," she answered, "Always." she watched him leave, tugging at her black dress, crouching down. She sighed.

_The turn against the world we know _

_Now our destiny will be decided_

She felt tears pour down. How could something that was so wonderful be swallowed away by the darkness. It reminded her of how a butterfly was so beautiful, so hopeful, would be devoured by a hateful, spiteful praying mantis.

_We have to send_

_Our brothers in arms_

_With pain in our heart_

_We watched them go_

_Will they return?_

She stood, walking through the sets of graves. She stopped when she reached a field of dandelions, white on green she sat down in them lazily.

_Truth is we had_

_No choice_

_We'll try to shield those we can_

_No better world_

_Let this end_

_Mothers cry_

_Our boys die_

_But we'll stand…_

_Till the end._

Elysia blew the dandelion, it bursting away, caught by wind. "Elysia," Christian said, "Come, we have to get your things." Elysia stood, turning, "My things?," "We're going to leave," he said, "Get away from Paris."

Elysia got home, and packed her bags. Christian watched her, sadly wishing he didn't have to do this. But he knew he had to keep her safe. "Maybe we cam come back," she said, "Someday…" Christian nodded, "Maybe someday."

Christian left early the next morning while Elysia finished packing, so he could tell Marcus he was leaving. He knocked on the door to the Vincore home surprised to see a petite blonde answer the door. "Fleur," he said surprised. Fleur eyed him curiously before letting him in.

"can I help you Christian?," she asked. "Yes," he answered," I need to see Marcus…is he here?" Fleur shook her head, "He went to her grave, he wanted to make sure her flowers were fresh." Christian nodded, "I need you to do me a favor…" He handed her a letter, "Give this to him for me." "I will," she said taking it. He left and her eyes drooped to the envelope. She quickly opened it:

_Dear Marcus,_

_Regrettably, you are right. Elysia and myself are taking a trip to the woods near Lascnia Pianga. It's so small, I truly believe that they won't find us. Elysia is packing valuables she thinks we'll need. She's such a miracle worker. I promise to write you, and let you know how we are doing._

_Sincerely,_

_Christian de Chagny,_

_Your dear friend._

Fleur threw it in the fire place. She truly hoped they were caught,

Jealous of the girl who caught your eye

One of my darker days

When you looked at her where was I?

Shoulda been in her place

Here I am

All alone imagining what could have been

If I had been there

Fleur threw away the envelope and sat on the coach. She looked up to the ceiling,

Jealous of the one who's

Arms are around you

Is she keeping you satisfied

Jealous of the one who

Finally found you

Made your sun and stars collide

La la la la la la la

She's a very lucky girl

La la la la la la la

Fleur closed her eyes, her mind swirling with thoughts. How could she have not seen this girl coming? She took the man Fleur loved away, she ha taken Christian.

Jealous of the one who

Won your heart

They say it's a perfect match

She's gonna get to be where

You are

And I don't get better than that

She'll say your fine

Whisper words I wish were mine

And they might have been

If I had been there

Fleur picked up the pillow and looked at it she ran a finger across the thread designs.

Jealous of the one

Who's arms are around you

Is she keeping you satisfied

Jealous of the one

Who finally found you

Made your sun and stars

Collide

La la la la la la la

She's a very lucky girl

La la la la la la la

Fleur's grip tightened on the pillow and she split it in half. She cried out, throwing both across the room.

She will never be strong enough

She will never be good enough

She was never conceived in love

She will not rise above

Fleur stood and went to the kitchen, cutting vegetables with a knife.

Jealous of the one who's arms are

Around you

Jealous of the one who's arms are

Around you

Is she keeping you satisfied

Jealous of the one who finally

Found you

Made your sun and your stars collide

La la la la la la la

She's a very lucky girl

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

She's a very lucky

Girl

"Fleur," a voice called, "Are you here?" Fleur called back, "I'm in the kitchen!" Marcus entered sitting at the table. "Did Christian stop by?," Marcus asked, fixing his plate. "No," Fleur answered, "I haven't seen him."


	20. Chapter 19 : She Fills My Heart

Chapter 19:

Elysia carried the dress in her arms. It was in a box, so it was extra heavy. She had dug a hole she could put it in until it was safe to get it back. She dropped it in the hole, and quickly buried it.

She returned to the campsite. Christian was there, cooking some animal he had caught. "What's supper?" she asked. "Squirrel," he answered, "It took two hours to catch him." Elysia smiled, "Then it will probably be delicious."

They had lived there almost two weeks. Christian would move them each day further into the woods, as to be farther from the soldiers. Elysia played with her squirrel meat, before chewing it. Christian smiled, "Have you ever had this before?" "Once," she answered, "But my father didn't know how to cook it."

"My father wanted to go camping, to get the experience. We ended up under a tree, trying to get out of the rain." Christian chuckled, "Sounds fun." she nodded, "It got better in the end." he smiled, continuing to eat.

The next morning, Elysia helped clear the campsite, and she packed bags while Christian grabbed a container to get water. Everything seemed fine, Elysia was putting away meat. Her ears perked up as she heard a twig on the ground break. She turned around to meet the eyes of a wolf. It was snow white, blue-eyed and wild looking.

Elysia became motionless, speechless. The wolf walked over, growling. Elysia began easing back, trying to find an escape. But unfortunately, the wolf was impatient. Elysia broke into a ruin, as the wolf chased her. She began screaming for Christian, hoping he'd hear her.

Suddenly, her foot caught on a branch. She hit the ground quickly trying to get up, but forced down by it's claws. She was sure she would die, when she heard it whimper and land behind her.

Christian, who had killed the beast, was now over her. "Elysia," he cried, "Are you ok?" Elysia, however, was now passed out, with small cuts on her face and arms, with a large cut on her shoulder. Christian hoisted her up, heading back to the campsite. He grabbed one of the sleeping bags, and several blankets, putting her on top and under blankets. He carefully built a small sleigh and placed her on it with the stuff, beginning to carry her along.

It had been almost late none before they had arrived at the campsite. Elysia had been shivering and was quickly growing pale. Christian set up camp, putting her by the fire he had built. He started cooking, and she woke up. "Christian," she rasped out, "What happened to me?" "The wolf, he luckily didn't hurt you to bad, but… you have a serious cut on your arm, and we have to stop it from infecting."

Elysia sighed, "I should have stayed back, rather than be a burden to you…" "Don't say those things," he said, "You are no burden." "But I am," she said, "I know you could survive by yourself, but you have to take care of me too. I should just go…"

Christian placed a finger to her lips. "No," he said, "No…" he dug in his pocket, finding a piece of paper. "I…I was going to sing this at our wedding, I wrote it for you. But, I think this is a fitting time." he pulled it out and began singing.

**Where do I begin?**

**O tell the story of how great life can be**

**The sweet love story that is older than the sea**

**The simple truth about the love she brings to me**

**Where do I start?**

**With her first hello! She gave me meaning**

**To this empty world of mine**

**There'd never be another love, another time.**

**She came into life and made a living fine**

**She fills my heart**

**She fills my heart**

**She fills my life with very special things**

**Where angels soar, with wild imaginings **

**She fills my soul with so much love,**

**That anywhere I go, I'm never lonely**

**With her along, who could be lonely? I reach for her hand,**

**It's always there…**

**How long does it last? Can love be measured by**

**The hours in a day?**

**I have no answers now, but this much I can say**

**I know I'll need her till the stars all turn away**

**And she'll be there…**

**And she'll be there.**

Elysia felt tears fall, as she reached out and touched his cheek. "I love you Christian," she said. He smiled and squeezed her hand on his face, "I love you more. Now rest, and get your strength back." Elysia smiled, falling back to sleep.


	21. Chapter 20 : If I Never Knew You

Chapter 20:

On December 24th, Christmas Eve, Elysia and Christian had reached a lake, now frozen by the cold weather. Elysia, who was much better than before, had fallen in love with the winter snow. Christian had set camp and decided to stay for a while till winter had passed since the weather conditions were bad. Besides, resting couldn't hurt.

Elysia had gone out and played in the snow, making snow angels. She laughed and got up, going over to a tree. She watched Christian, who was finishing setting up tent. Once she was sure he was finished, she threw a snowball at him. She quickly hid by the tree, giggling. She looked back at his spot and realized he was gone. Elysia frowned confused. Just as she was going to go look for him, she felt two arms wrap around her and throw her to the ground. Christian laughed as she looked up angrily at him.

**If I never knew you**

**If I never felt this love**

**I would have no inkling of**

**How precious life can be**

Elysia hit at his chest playfully, and they rolled around in the snow until Elysia was on top.

**And if I never held you**

**I would never have a clue**

**How at last I'd find in you**

**The missing part of me**

Elysia stood up and broke in a run, with Christian picking up snow balls, lunging them at her.

**In this world so full of fear**

**Full of rage and lies**

**I can see the truth so clear**

**In your eyes, so soft your eyes**

He finally caught her. She kissed him lightly. Christian smiled,

**And I'm so grateful to you**

**I'd have lived my whole life through **

**Lost forever**

**If I never knew you**

Elysia smiled and pointed behind him. He looked, seeing a small white rabbit. He pulled out a couple of crumbs and edging towards it. She smiled,

If I never knew you

I'd be safe but half as real

Never knowing I could feel

A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole

Life through

Lost, forever, if I never

Knew you.

He smiled as the rabbit started to get the crumbs and he used his other hand to gesture her to come over. Elysia smiled sitting by him, and she gently petted the little rabbit.

_I never knew that_

_Fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us where these_

_Whispers in the night_

_But still my heart is singing_

_We were right.._

The rabbit hopped away and they both stood. Christian took her hand, and led her back to the camp site to get ice skates. She smiled,

_If I never knew you_

_If I never knew this love_

_Then I would have no inkling of _

_How precious life_

_Can be_

He turned back taking both of her hands and leading her in the tent with him,

**There's no moment I regret**

**Since the moment that we met**

**If our time has gone too fast**

**I've lived at last…**

They came back out with the skates. They went to the frozen lake, sitting on the log, putting on the skates.

_I thought our love would _

_Be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the_

_Whole world bright_

Elysia stood and skated out onto the ice. She was graceful like a swan, and she turned to Christian stretching out her hand,

_I thought our love would _

_Be so beautiful_

_We'd turn darkness into light_

Christian skated over to her, spinning them both.

**We were right**

**And if I never knew you**

**I'd have lived my whole life**

**Through**

**Empty as the sky**

Elysia smiled as they fell side by side. She looked over to him. He caught her stare.

_Never knowing why_

_Lost forever_

If I never knew you

He kissed her lightly, caressing her cheek. Elysia smiled soft, kissing his caressing hand.

They returned to camp and was later than either expected, and they fixed dinner. Elysia smiled, this time it was deer meat. She ate quickly, she had grown soar and tired, wanting to sleep. "Good night," he said. Elysia entered her tent, slipping into a wool nightgown and getting in her sleeping bag. She almost instantly was asleep.

Elysia awoke smelling eggs, bacon, and grits. She sat up, realizing it was morning. She dressed quickly, stopping outside. She was shocked. Christian had decorated the campsite, with strings of walnuts, and aluminum. He used three branches to decorate the campsite. What anyone else might have disliked or thought cheap, she found extremely beautiful.

By the fire were presents. She felt her eyes fill with tears of joy. Christian was now beside her and offered her a cup of hot cocoa. "Merry Christmas Elysia," he said handing her the cup. he brought her breakfast already fixed, watching her eat before doing so himself.

Then, Elysia opened her presents. The first to her surprise, was a fur coat made by the animals he'd killed, including the wolf. The second, was a slik dress to be worn on formal occasions. The third, was a small velvet box. He took it from her, opening it. She was speechless, "I made these a while back and wanted to save them fro Christmas." It was a necklace and on the gold chain was a heart-shaped key. He pulled out what looked like a green egg and placed the key in it.

It opened, becoming a flower with pink petals. Inside was a snow globe, which played the song she had given Christian to sing. In the snow globe, were a boy and girl spinning. She smiled singing with the globe,

_There was a melody_

_Locked deep inside of me_

_But now it's free_

_It found a place_

_Embraced by harmony_

_Sweet harmony_

_Love more than_

_Anything_

_Teaches our hearts_

_To sing_

_Only love could_

_Break the spell_

_Now I know _

_Very well_

_The love with in_

_Myself_

She turned to him, tears in her eyes. "This is the best gift I've ever been given." she said, "Other than one." "What's that?," he asked. "When god gave me you," she answered, kissing his cheek.


	22. Chapter 21 : Speak Softly Love

Chapter 21:

"March 14th," Fleur sighed, "Marcus hasn't wrote him back once and he still writes." Christian's letters were all locked up, from where he had sent an owl to the mailbox and it left letters. Christian and Elysia had been gone for almost five months, and still wrote, waiting for a reply.

Fleur stuffed the letter in her box. A knock on her door caught her attention she stood on the staircase, peering at the window on the door, trying to see who it was. "Who is it?" Marcus asked coming from his bedroom. "I'll answer it," she said, as he retreated back into his room.

She opened the door, seeing a German soldier. "Hello Ms. Vincore," he said, "I'm Cl. Lexikon, I was wondering if you might know where any Jews are, or if you've been hiding any." "Hold on a minute Monsieur," she said. She ran back upstairs, into her room. She pulled out the box, a grin on her face.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Elysia was out shooting at a deer. Christian had always gotten her dinner, she felt it was her turn. She finally had killed it when she heard something above her. She looked up, instantly seeing the German planes above her. Of course, they did not see her, but it was frightening.

She brought the deer meat back after skinning the dead deer. Christian was eating, but he had not failed to notice how quiet Elysia had gotten. "What is wrong Elysia?," he asked. "It's nothing." Elysia continued eating. After a couple silent minutes, Christian grabbed her hand. "Tell me…" Elysia felt tears fall. "Christian how are we truly happy? Can we ever be? Will this war end? Will we know if it does? What if they find us Christian? What if they kill you?! I can't live with that!" Christian kissed her softly, running a hand over her cheek.

**Speak softly love**

**And hold me warm against your heart**

**I feel your words**

**The tender trembling moments start**

**We're in a world**

**Our very own**

**Sharing a love that only few**

**Have ever known**

**Wine colored days**

**Warmed by the sun**

**Deep velvet nights**

**When we are one**

Elysia put a finger to his lips, whispering almost

_Speak softly love_

_So no one hears us_

_But the sky_

_The vows of love_

_We make will live_

_Until we die_

_My life is yours_

_And all because_

_You came into my_

_World with love_

_So softly love…_

They kissed gently, embracing each other. Christian's hands ran through Elysia's hair and hers were wrapped around him. She stared into his eyes parting lips,

_Wine colored days _

_Warmed by the sun_

_Deep velvet nights_

_When we are one_

Christian put his hands on either side of her face, Elysia did the same,

Speak softly love

So no one hears us 

But the sky

The vows of love

We make will live 

Until we die

My life is yours

And all because

You came into my world

With love

So softly love.

Christian kissed her once again and Elysia suddenly found she was no longer worried about anything. She knew she loved him, and he loved her in return. He picked her up almost effortlessly, as she wrapped her legs around him. He stumbled, reaching the tent, falling on his sleeping bag.

They breathlessly separated and Elysia began unbuttoning his shirt. Christian began pulling it off. They began kissing again. Elysia ran her fingers down Christian's back, squeezing his muscles. Christian caressed her neck with his hand, before sending a trail of hot-heavy kisses down her neck.

Elysia entangled her fingers in his hair, her breath becoming quick. He looked back up to her. There were no longer boundaries between them. "I love you," she said. "I love you," he replied, before kissing her. Then they were one.


	23. Chapter 22 : Goodbye to Light

Chapter 22:

Elysia's eyes batted open, as she awoke. A sudden chill caused her to remember she as nude. She let her eyes drift up to Christian's sleeping face, and she gently caressed his cheek, waking him. He smiled waking up and catching the hand with his own, kissing it.

Then, his eyes drifted away from her, he could hear something. Something like horses. "Elysia get up, get dressed quickly!" Elysia sat up pulling a sheet around her nude form. She quickly dressed in a simple clothing set she had and she stood by him.

_What is bothering you?_

**You must go now.**

_I will not leave_

**They'll kill you**

**Their eyes will find you here**

_Be still now, Christian don't say that_

**Those eyes that burn!**

_Don't even think it_

**And if they have to kill **

**A thousand men**

_Forget this waking nightmare_

**They will come to kill**

_Please go with me it would be safer_

**And kill again!**

_Just please come with me!_

**My God who are these men**

_My God who are these men_

**Who hunt to kill?**

_This mask of death?_

**We can't escape from them**

_We must leave from here_

**We never will!**

_You must come too!_

And though we try, to run and hide

There is no where we can go no matter

How we tried

_I refuse to leave you_

**Elysia, I love you, more than anything**

**I've ever loved**

**But this world is where daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness**

**You can't stay here**

**They will rape you and beat you and kill**

**Everything we've ever dreamed and loved**

**Will be silenced**

**Silenced**

**But my voice will sing with your heart**

**Somehow**

**You must keep all of our dreams**

**A live**

**You must fly like a bird and soar!**

**And live on and **

**Love me more**

_But I refuse to live without your _

_Soul!_

_In your eyes I see my world_

_Without your eyes I can't go on…_

Elysia shook her head, "I won't let them take you, I will never see you again!" "Elysia," Christian whispered. By now, it was too late. The sound of footsteps stopped them both, as a German soldier entered. "Christina de Chagny," he said, "I, CL. Lexikon am here to take you to Berschovik Concentration Camp and your lovely friend will go as well…" Two soldiers entered, one grabbing Elysia and the to her grabbing Christian. Christian's mind flooded with thoughts, just as Elysia's,

**Farewell the one I love**

**And all we've dreamt**

_Too late for turning back, too late for prayers_

_And useless pity_

**We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered **

_Past all hope of cries of help, no point in fighting_

For either way we choose

We cannot win

_So do we try to break free, or do we go to our graves_

**I wish I truly could have saved us**

_Angel of music_

**Past the point of no return**

_Who deserved this?_

**The finale threshold**

_Why is there no mercy?_

**I fought so hard**

**To free you**

_Angel of music_

**We've passed the **

**Point of no return**

_It is done now._

Elysia felt tears fall as she looked into Christian's eyes. Neither could speak, they looked at each other silently. The soldiers threw them in a trailer behind their car. Elysia edged over to him, leaning on his shoulder.

_Say you'll share_

_With me_

_One love, one lifetime_

**Say the word and **

**I will follow you**

_Share each day with me_

_Each night each morning_

It's over now, the life

We lived in light.


	24. Chapter 23 : I Surrender

Chapter 23:

Christian was silent as the last lock of his hair fell. They had completely shave his head. The man pushed him away, and called the next person. His clothes had been taken and he wore clothes too loose.

He now knew why Marcus hadn't given the owl any letters. Fleur had gotten them, and told the soldiers where he was. He hadn't see Elysia since the day they had pulled them apart. He had realized it was now October 25th, and he feared she was dead. He had not seen her in seven months.

But Elysia was not dead. She as servant to one of the generals, General Viktor Czechanie. Because she was not Jew, she had not yet been harmed in any way. Except by Czechanie's cruel words.

Elysia entered the kitchen fixing Czechanie's plate. She took it to the table sitting it down, as Czechanie entered. "Hello pet," he said, running a hand through her hair. Elysia shivered, edging away. "Come my dear," he said, "You must have had you a man once." She shook her head. He grabbed her hand turning her around and touching her cheek. "I can show you what a real man can do." Elysia turned leaving and brushed away from other servants. Czechanie grinned.

Elysia leaned against the pole outside tears falling. She used it to hold herself up, as she wept. She looked out, seeing the wooden fence, and going to it. She peeked through the hole, seeing her Christian. She knew he couldn't see her, he probably thought her to be dead. She turned away her heart aching,

_There's so much life_

_I've left to live_

_And this fire's burning still_

_When I watched you look at me_

_I though I could find_

_The will…_

_To stand for every_

_Dream_

_And foresake the solid_

_Ground_

_And give up this fear_

_Within_

_Of what would happen if_

_they ever knew_

_I'm in love with you_

Elysia's feet gave in and she fell to the soot covered ground.

_Cause I'd surrender_

_Everything_

_To feel the chance_

_To live again_

_I reach to you…_

_I know you can feel_

_It too_

_We'd make it through_

_A thousand dreams I still_

_Believe_

_I'd make you give them all_

_To me_

_I'd hold you in my arms_

_And never let go_

_I surrender_

Elysia drew a small heart in the ground, writing their initials in the dirt with her finger.

_I know I can't survive_

_Another night without you_

_You're the reason I go on_

_And now I need to live the truth_

_Right now, there's no better time_

_From this fear I will break_

_Free_

_And I'll live again with_

_Love_

_And no they can take that away_

_From me_

_And they will see_

_I'd surrender everything_

_To feel the chance to live again_

_I reach to you_

_I know you can feel_

_It too_

_We'd make it through_

_A thousand dreams I still_

_Believe_

_I'd make you give them_

_All to me_

_I'd hold you in my arms_

_And never let _

_Go_

_I surrender!_

_Every night's getting longer_

_And this fire's getting stronger babe_

_I'll swallow my pride…_

_And I'll be alive_

_Can't you hear_

_My call?_

_I surrender_

_All_

_I surrender everything, to feel the chance _

_To live again_

_I reach to you_

_I know you can feel it too, we'd make it through_

_A thousand dreams_

_I still believe_

_I'd make you give them all_

_To me_

_I'd hold you in my arms_

_And never let go_

_I surrender_

_Right here, right now_

_I give my life to live_

_Again_

_I'll break free, take me_

_My everything I surrender all_

_To you_

_Right now_

_I give my life to live again_

_I'll break free, take me_

_My everything_

_I surrender all to you_

Elysia looked around for something to stand on. She found a small bucket but that was useless. She got a chair, standing in it so she could see above the fence. She looked down, seeing him immediately. She tried to think of a way to get his attention suddenly , it cam to her.

_If I never knew you_

_If I'd never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

Christian looked up, seeing her. He smiled, "You're alive!" Elysia smiled, "Yes, so are you." he smiled kindly, "We can get away one day, we will. Are you safe? No one has touched you have they?" "No, I'm safe," she said, "servant to that horrid General." "Czechanie," he said, "I'm just happy to see you." "Me, too," she said, "I'll try to visit you tonight."

Christian smiled, "You promise?" "Yes," she said, kissing him lightly, "I love you." "I love you more," he said, "Stay well." Elysia nodded letting go of his hand, getting back down. Christian smiled,

**If I never held you**

**I would never have a clue**

**How at last I found you**

**The missing part of me**

Christian went back to work, quickly. Unknowns to him, a soldier saw his and Elysia's meeting.


	25. Chapter 24 : The Game

Chapter 24:

Viktor Czechanie balled up the note his lieutenant had delivered to him, throwing it away. The lovely servant girl he had been trying to seduce was seen kissing one of the jews. He sat in his seat , growling.

Tell me exactly, what am I suppose to do?

Now that I have allowed you

To beat me

Do you think that we could play

another game

Maybe I could win this time

I kind of like the

Misery you put

Me through

Darling, you can trust me completely

If you even try to look the other way

I think that I could kill this time

Rah! Rah!

Rah! Rah!

Czechanie made his way into the soldiers' training room. He watched them practice shooting.

It doesn't really seem I'm getting

Through to you

Though I see you weeping

So sweetly

I think that you might have

To take another taste

A little bit of hell this time!

He picked up a pistol, aiming it at a target. Czechanie shot it and went down the row shooting more.

Rah! Rah!

You lie to me

Rah! Rah!

You lie to me!

Is she not right? Is she insane?

Will he now

Run for her life in a battle that ends this day

Is she not right?! Is she insane?!

Will she now

Run for her life knowing she lied to me!

Czechanie snapped his fingers, and the soldiers formed a straight line. He turned looking at them.

You always wanted people to remember you

To leave your little mark on

Society

Don't you know your wish is coming true today

Another victim dies tonight!

Czechanie turned marching his men forming a line of marching soldiers behind him.

Rah! Rah!

You lied to me

Rah! Rah!

You lie to me!

Is she not right?! Is she insane?

Will she now

Run for her life in a battle that end today

Is she not right?! Is she insane?!

Will she now

Run for her life knowing she lied to me

The soldiers made their line horizontal, rather than vertical.

Ramidi ma ma ba di ma

Ramidi ma ma din do

Ramidi ma ma ba di ma

Ramidi ma ma ba din do

Ramidi ma ma ba di ma

Ramidi ma ma ba din do

Ramidi ma ma ba di ma

Ramidi ma ma ba din do

Ramidi ma ma ba di ma

Ramidi ma ma ba din do

Ramidi ma ma ba di ma

Ramidi ma ma ba din do

Czechanie began crossing each soldier left to right.

Is she really telling lies again?

Doesn't she realize she's in danger?

Eee yow

Is she not right? Is she insane?

Will she now

Run for her life in battle that ends this day

Is she not right?! Is she insane?!

Will she now

Run for her life knowing she lied to me!

He entered the room where Elysia sat. He knocked over chairs, eying her.

The little b-- she went

And she told a lie

And now she will never tell

Another lie

The little b-- she went

And she told a lie

Never f--ing lie to me!

Elysia's eyes became wide and confused. "Your little lover, the Jewish slime, was seen kissing you pet… No one is allowed to touch what's mine!" Czechanie's eyes darkened and he slapped Elysia. "No one!" he left Elysia's weeping form on the floor exiting to his chambers.

_Angel of music_

_Who deserved this?_

_Why is there no mercy?_

_Angel of music_

_It is done now_

_So please let me see_

_Justice…_


	26. Chapter 25 : When You Believe

Chapter 25:

Elysia quickly exited the room she slept in each night. She crept past the fences which had caused her fear of being caught by someone waiting in the shadows. But she proceeded, looking for the only one who made any difference to her anymore. Christian.

She entered the room he was to sleep in, passing by rows of beds, hoping her heart would lead her on. To her surprise, a man lead her where she desired. She felt her heart beat stop as she saw him. He was in his bed, beaten and bruised. "Christian!," she cried not caring if anyone heard. He turned to her, putting a finger to her lip, "Speak softly love."

"How? How could this happen?," she said, her hand on his swollen cheek, "Who has done this?" Christian smiled, "Czechanie was less than over-joyed to hear of our secret love my love…It was punishment." Elysia felt tears fall,

_Past all hope of cries for help_

_No point in fighting_

_For any way we choose we_

_Just can't win_

Christian took her hand. "Don't say that," he said raspilly, "Don't say those things. All we have is our love, our faith, our prayers. Don't take it away, No matter how discouraging this is." He looked in her eyes, wiping away tears.

**Many nights we prayed**

**With no proof anyone could hear**

**In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood**

**Now I am not afraid**

**Although I know there's much**

**To fear**

**We were moving mountains**

**Long before we knew we could **

**Oh yes…**

**There can be miracles**

**When you believe**

**Though hope is frail**

**It's hard to kill**

**Who knows what miracles**

**You can achieve**

**When you believe**

**Somehow you will**

**You will when you believe**

Elysia's eyes drifted to the window, her hand still holding his,

_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so of the proves_

_In vain_

_Hope seems like the summer birds_

_So swiftly flown away_

_And now I'm standing here_

_My heart so full I can't explain_

_Seeking faith, and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Christian turned her face back to him. He smiled and took her hand, as they looked in each others eyes,

They don't always happen

When you ask

And it's easy to give into your fears

But when you're blinded by the pain

Can't see the way

Get through the rain

A small but resilent voice

Says hope is very near

Oh

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

Somehow you will

When you believe

When you believe

You will when you believe

Elysia felt tears fall, "I love you, you keep me up whenever I fall…" Christian smiled. "I love you more."


	27. Chapter 26 : Anywhere

Chapter 26:

As the sun rose, Elysia realized she was still sleeping by Christian. It didn't matter, Czechanie could beat her, rape her, he could kill her. She did not care, all she cared about was Christian. Nothing would change that.

The doors flung open and the soldiers entered. "It's your lucky day #767," he said to Christian, "you're not needed for labor anymore…" They seized Christian, tearing away his clothes, leaving him nude. Elysia became fearful, "What do you mean?! Christian?!" Elysia followed them as they dragged him along the camp. Elysia's mind wondered on. Would there be the chance they would let him go?

Suddenly, she realized where they were going. She could see a pit, a large pit. That was where they threw the dead or dying. "NOO!!!" she screamed and scratched at the soldiers, one grabbed her pulling her away. Christian fell to his knees, looking back to Elysia. "Kill that wench, she's going to mess this up!!!" "No!" Christian protested, "Let me speak sense to her, she'll understand." The soldiers holding Elysia back held in front of Christian's face. He kissed her before leaning to her ear:

**There can be miracles**

**When you believe**

**Though hope seems frail**

**It's hard to kill**

**Who knows what miracles**

**You can achieve**

**When you believe**

**Somehow you will**

**You will when you believe**

Elysia cried out, "No Christian, don't let them do this!" "We can't stop it," he said, "I can't stop it. Please, please don't throw yourself away, please don't, for me." Elysia whimpered, stopping her frantic struggle, allowing the soldier to pull her away. Christian's eyes were filled with un-spilled tears, but he never let his gaze drift.

They both heard the gun load, and Christian mouthed what he could not say, "I love you more." Elysia never heard the shot, it was silence who took the one she loved, and silence that he upheld as the bullet pressed in his head, and he fell into the pit, joining the other dead bodies.

The most inhumane scream came from her as she jumped into the pit, weeping over his body. "CHRISTIAN!" The soldiers stood over the pit, confused by this sight. One could say they had realized the intense evil they had performed. One began to go into the pit, but the other stopped him, shaking his head. "Leave her," he said, "She's mad…" the other backed away, nodding, as they both retreated silently. Elysia ran her fingers over his face kissing his lips. She cried,

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only pull us down_

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where love can only be your name._

She continued to cry. "Christian why?" she cried, "My only strength, my only love. My only life! I MIGHT AS WELL HAVE DIED TOO!!! I MIGHT AS WELL BE BRUISED AND NAKED IN SHAME!! I'd do it…to have you back…"

She spent hours holding him, she was soaked in blood. It was now night, she was becoming numb from the cold. Almost as numb as her broken heart. But it hit her, something she'd forgotten. She promised to go on, she had promised him. She looked at this beautiful face one last time, kissed his lips, and stood. She climbed out of the pit, and began running for an escape.

She didn't remember how she found it, she could not remember what it was. But she had escaped none the less. She ran through acres of woods, ran and ran, hours and hours. Christian. Christian. Christian. It was like a pulse, circulating in her brain.

Elysia had somehow found a train station, and gotten back to Paris. Sometimes she could not understand how fast it was, sometimes it felt so slow. Christian. Christian. Christian. She broke into tears, crying. She had to bite her lip to shield screams, to silence them. A part of her wanted to go back to be one unity, to hold him until she too was with him in heaven. How could fate be so cruel? How could it make her whither in life, like a dead leaf in the world, forever blowing in the wind. Sometimes fast sometimes slow, Christian. Christian. Christian.


	28. Chapter 27 : Our Farewell

Chapter 27:

It had been a month, Elysia had finally reached Paris. Marcus had disowned Fleur, who had gone mad amidst her jealous rage. She was now in an asylum, alone with no love. Marcus had taken Elysia in, this ordeal hard on them both. But Marcus continued to simply try to make things better.

Elysia had no such luck. She cried each night, her mind swirling on. It was like quicksand, she was not capable of moving on, she could only sink in her sorrow. Christian. Christian. Christian. How precious his name had been, how she missed his eyes, his scent, his warmth. She knew it was selfish to want his presence with her again. But she had never taken, she'd never been wrong, she did all she could to be right. Why could she not have the tiny piece of heaven that had become her world?

She had gone back to the woods briefly. It rained that night, but she cared little. She had to find it. Elysia dug through the dirt, until she was covered from head to toe in it. She was soaked by the rain, feeling so very disgusting. And there was the box. she opened it gently, only peaking inside. There was the dress, in all of its glory.

Elysia returned home quickly, back to the laire within the Opera House. She took a nice warm bath, she warmed herself up. And her mind continued wondering back to Christian. She felt her heart thump, and then briefly stop. She remembered the moments they had shared together. The ice skating in the woods, the time they played in the water in the park, and when he proposed. The night they had made love. She felt a single tear fall. To distract her tears, she got up from the bathtub and wrapped herself in a towel. She then let her gaze fall to the box where the dress was.

Elysia stepped from the bathroom, wearing the lovely gown. She held her hands infront of her, fumbling with the material. Christian. Like a cry of an animal she screamed out, and fell against the couch, falling into it, weeping. The moon shone coldly down upon her, not beautifully like it had before. Elysia looked up to it,

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

_Sweet darling I worry too much, my love  
See the sadness in my eyes  
I just feel alone in life  
Although I hold you in my heart _

Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

_Sweet darling I worry too much, my love  
See the sadness in my eyes  
I just feel alone in life  
Although I hold you in my heart_

_  
So sorry our world has tumbled down  
I'll remember it through these nights  
Rest my head and go to sleep  
Because my love, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._

She laid on the couch weeping for hours. But her heart would not let it go. "WHY?! WHY?!," she criedd, "We were never wrong, we were never bad, we were such good people. All we wanted was to love each other! It wasn't good enough to leave us be?! The world had to destroy us because we were not filled with the hate they were. But now I know that hate, and I too want to destroy!!! But I know better, I loved once... and I'd rather have loved once than hate forever."


	29. Chapter 28 : Beauty from Pain

Chapter 28:

This particular night, she found herself at the alter of the church she and he had gone to many times. The alter where they would have married. Tears spilled. It angered her, once they came it seemed she could drown in them. She looked up to the cross in front of her, holding a candle.

_The lights go out_

_All around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive_

_But I feel like I've died_

_And all that's left is to except_

_That its over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists_

_That I've made_

_I try to keep warm_

_But I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away…_

_After all this has passed_

_I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty_

_From my pain_

_My whole world is the pain inside me, the best I can do_

_Is just get through_

_The day_

_When life before is only a memory I wonder why _

_God lets me walk through_

_This place_

_And though I cant understand why this happened_

_I know that I will when_

_I look back someday_

_And see how you've brought_

_Beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through_

_These flames_

_After all this has passed_

_I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it wont be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll beauty from pain, you will bring_

_Beauty from my pain_

_Here I am_

_At the end of me _

_Trying to hold _

_To what I can't see_

_I forgot how to hope_

_This nights been so long_

_I cling to your promise_

_There will be a dawn_

_After all this has passed_

_I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from my pain_

_You will bring beauty from _

_My pain._

Tears poured down, as Elysia lifted up the music box, opening it. She could feel Christian's spirit, and hear his voice.

**There was a melody**

**Locked deep inside of me**

**But now it's free**

**It found a place**

**Embraced by harmony**

**Sweet harmony**

**Love more than anything**

**Teaches our hearts**

**To sing**

**Only love**

**Could break the spell**

**Now I know**

**Very well**

**The love within**

**Myself**

Elysia embraced Christian's spirit, letting her own harmonize with him

_Speak softly love _**She fills my heart**

_So no one hears us but the sky_

_The vows of love_** She fills my heart**

_We make will life until we die_

My life is yours

And all because

You came into my world with love

So softly love.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…_

The End.

Author's Note:

Hello Everyone, I hope the story was enjoyable. I'm thinking of writing a sequal, so please do let me know if you want one. Here are the list of songs:

Song list:

"This Woman's Work" by Kate Bush- Rachelle

"Come What May" from Moulin Rouge -Christian and Elysia

"Music of the Night" from POTO -Christian

"Memories" by Within Temptation -Rachelle

"Like you" by Evanescence -Elysia

"I must not chase the boys" by Play -Fleur

"Dark Waltz" by Hayley Westenra -Elysia

"The Curse" from Rigoletto -Elysia

"Goodbye my lover" by James Blunt -Christian

"I can't help falling in love with you" by Elvis-Christian

"Illegal" by Shakira- Fleur

"The melody within" from Rigoletto -Christian

"Anywhere" by Evanescence -Elysia

"All I ask of you" from POTO -Christian and Elysia

"Your song" from Moulin Rouge -Christian

"That's what girls do" by No Secrets -Rachelle and Elysia

"By his wounds" by Casting Crowns -Rachelle, Christian and Elysia

"Power of Love" by Celine Dion -Elysia

"You raise me up" by Josh Groban -Christian

"I love life" by Melissa Lefton -Rachelle

"The Howling" by Within Temptation -Elysia

"Jealous" by Evanescence -Fleur

"A love story theme (Where do I begin)" by Glen Campbell -Christian

"If I never knew you" from Pocahontas -Christian and Elysia

"Speak softly love" by Andie Williams -Christian and Elysia

"Why have you brought me here/Raoul I've seen him" from POTO -Christian and Elysia

"Down once more" by POTO -Christian and Elysia

"I surrender" by Celine Dion -Elysia

"The game" by Disturbed -Czechanie

"When you believe" by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey -Christian and Elysia

"Beauty from pain" by Super chick -Elysia

Till the next story, I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!!!

Star Angel


End file.
